


已婚人士

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 圆勋/顺硕/澈宽/ABO/婚后谈恋爱/林欲芳瞎编
Kudos: 69





	1. 已婚人士（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 你对我的一个误区

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和好朋友买一样的衣服是世界上最愚蠢的行为

李知勋翘了一整个下午的专业课等崔胜澈的联系，到半下午一部《低俗小说》都快看完，才接到崔胜澈的电话。  
  
“哥，”他的眉头和情绪一样郁结着，“你有事的话就不要一早就说下午一定给我打电话，我等了你一下午，这也太碍事了，我专业课……”  
  
崔胜澈电话那边悉索的布料摩擦声，接他电话的语气很开朗：“哦，知勋啊！”看样子是丝毫没有听见李知勋的埋怨，“早上我发你的信息看见了么，家里给你安排的那位……”  
  
我看到了，我不去。  
  
李知勋回怼他亲哥的方式和他亲哥打断他如出一辙，他本来指望着崔胜澈能和他说些什么，没想到这件事情上一开始他们的立场就不一样。如此一来也懒得跟他细说，电话换免提就撂在桌子上，打开衣柜寻摸晚上和权顺荣全圆佑一起吃饭的衣服。  
  
“倒也不是问你的意见，就是通知一下你，材料今天早上都已经交出去了。晚上已经约了对方在你们学院行政楼底下见一面，他是你们同学，”  
  
“不是，怎么说安排就安排啊？我的想法一点用没有是不是？”  
  
“不是，你听我说，爸妈在公园散步聊天不是刚好碰到人家爸妈嘛，两家老人聊了两句就觉得你们合适。我们都寻思着也不赖，你看你到现在连个恋爱也不愿意谈，现在也没那么封建了，要是婚后实在看不上对方，咱再离婚不也行？”  
  
“呵，什么公园散步，我看是公园相亲角吧。”  
  
李知勋下嘴毫不留情，没两句就把崔胜澈回得哑口无言，回答起来又唯唯诺诺地：“主要是这个事情也不完全是哥做主啊，你也知道的，咱爸妈……”  
  
听见听筒那边的声音又低下去，李知勋又不好意思凶自己这哥，从小他懂事就晚，皮得很，崔胜澈事事都迁就他偏袒他，想必爸妈叫他来跟自己谈判也不是没有理由，到最后也只好说：“……哥，你放心吧，我会去的，但是结婚这事儿我也真的说不准。万一人家见了面不满意呢你说不是，你也别太担心了，我听你的，晚上我和朋友吃了饭就去见他，他叫什么名字啊？”  
  
“哦哦，你们惯例吃饭么？你和全圆佑？”崔胜澈那边好像在隐瞒什么，声音有点慌张。  
  
“对啊，还有权顺荣。哥，你那还好么？”  
  
“没事儿！那，那个人的名字晚上你亲口问他吧！我不跟你说了，胜宽发情期到了。”  
  
李知勋错愕，挂了电话才反应过来电话那头总是急促的布料摩擦是什么动静。  
  
干，他怎么就把这茬给忘了。李知勋挂掉电话，如此愤愤地想。  
  
才结束通话就收到班长的消息，告诉他上个月提交的休学申请已经下来了，叫他有时间去拿证明，李知勋来回问了两句才知道这是崔胜澈老早就给他操办的手续。  
  
行，敢情在这等着自己呢。李知勋心里还没打怎么报复的小算盘，先切到三人群里发消息，把屏幕摁得发响。  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 淦，老子被结婚了？晚上就要和人家见面。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 那晚上还吃饭么？_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 啥？结婚？和谁？_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 吃，我哥约的晚上和人家见面，估计到时候见人家他要打电话查我岗，烦死了。_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 还说对方下周房子退租要过来和我一起住，妈的还好我发情期刚过，还有一整个月想想办法。_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 到底什么结婚啊？_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 我现在还得去我们班长那里拿休学证明，我真的烦死了，来不及讲了，晚上老地方啊。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 好，晚上见。_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 休学？结婚？啥？这都是啥啊？_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 就是说李知勋他们家里给他包办了结婚还顺带着帮他把休学办了方便结婚的意思。_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 靠，你怎么理出来的，我都没看懂！要说默契你俩虽然天天吵架但还是最默契哈，他这么几句话你就能讲出来前因后果，了不起。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** ……_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 今天早点结束，我有点事。_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 早点结束好，我也有点事。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 今天硕珉学弟首演？_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 嗯。_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 靠！全圆佑你怎么什么都知道？！请收回你的监控摄像头谢谢！_  
  
权顺荣紧接着就发了一段小视频在群里，画面是李硕珉的彩排片段。  
  
李知勋撇了一眼，懒得看自己已婚密友的婚后秀恩爱实录，伸手在衣柜里扒拉出来一套运动服，晚上要见对方的话，还是穿得邋遢点，给对方一个不好的第一印象，转念才想起来晚上先是去见全圆佑。想了想塞回去换了件加绒卫衣，套着拖鞋就出门去。  
  
傍晚果不其然在校门口等到穿着运动服带着高度数眼镜的全圆佑，他最早到，李知勋过去的时候他正横着手机打牌，日本麻将，全圆佑做七对子，单吊一张五万。  
  
“成不了的，”李知勋凑过去看了一眼，话音刚落全圆佑就自摸胡牌，霎时便没了看好戏的心情，就拿出手机调先前的课程资料看。虽然他刚刚拿了证明，现在已经是被迫休学状态，但是这时候不找点什么事情做，只是干巴巴站在全圆佑身边的话，肯定会觉得尴尬得要死。  
  
打到后面全圆佑又停牌，转了几圈都不胡，这会儿悠悠地想起来李知勋，转过头去对着他：“诶，再嘴两口。”  
  
“去你的，你给我钱啊。”  
  
全圆佑这圈南四结算的时候权顺荣也到了，穿着休闲西装套黑色高领毛衣，金发梳个油头捋到上面，笑眯眯的，一副意气风发的模样。  
  
“也就这时候能见你有点人样子。”李知勋收了手机揣进兜里，三个人一齐并肩走去饭馆，“结婚了就是不一样，老婆和兄弟还得分开对待。”  
  
“那是！”权顺荣从来不掩盖自己对爱人的情感表达，对兄弟也是直率得很，“那能一样嘛！”  
  
说完就搂着全圆佑和李知勋一并往前走，这才赶紧打听李知勋的八卦，自己结婚了就也爱听别人的：“诶？给我们说说呢？到底是怎么个被结婚？”  
  
今天饭吃的匆忙，权顺荣还有三个小时开场前就开始唠叨自己要敢去看首演不能迟到，全圆佑也难得地说自己有事要早点离开。  
  
你能有什么事，李知勋看着故弄玄虚的全圆佑不说话，对面全圆佑在的工科校区三天两头地闹罢课。一群争平权的Omega整天主张要和Alpha平权，主张被公平对待，说是不想在享受特权的同事接受异样的目光，要和Alpha共同工作，为了抗议就不用抑制剂出门，大剌剌出现在校园里，哪怕是发情期将至也不控制信息素。  
  
像全圆佑这样体质比较好，并且对大部分Omega信息素味道没有什么反应的Alpha——毕竟世界上还是有这样的人存在的，对他来说不便只不过是强忍一些刺鼻的香味。  
  
但敏感的Alpha们就没有那么好命了，情况严重的时候甚至请假呆在宿舍。与此同时反抗的Omega方显然也没有好到哪里去，隔三差五总要失控那么一两个。  
  
所以这学期开始全圆佑他们那个校区就总是停课，一片萧条。全圆佑是大二转系的跨科生，还要同时补上基础课程，一停课就把他弄得要崩溃，隔三差五说自己不干了要辍学，严重的时候还说自己要投湖去。  
  
李知勋把几件事一结合就开始多想，难道全圆佑也和权顺荣一样，开始养Omega了？  
  
全圆佑原本和李知勋一样是文学院的学生，当年考进来两个人还名列第一第二。大二的时候不知怎的全圆佑就申请转系，成绩甚至还不错，就搬去了S大中央人工湖另一边的工科校区，和文学院李知勋与编导系权顺荣遥遥相望。  
  
他们三个打高中起就是好朋友，虽然李知勋的第二性别和另外两个人不同，是Omega，但也并不妨碍他们打得火热。仔细说起来，以前和崔胜澈同在小区足球队的权顺荣和他认识得还要早些，两个人也总是在一些事情上聊得来，权顺荣又姑且算是个不错的Alpha，一度大家都理所当然以为他会和李知勋在一起。  
  
但只有他们三个人知道的秘密是，虽然这俩人是铁子，但实际上还有点水火不相容的意味。  
  
不仅某些重大问题上说不到一起，连彼此的信息素都闻不对味。  
  
李知勋第一次知道权顺荣的信息素是玫瑰的时候笑了一整个下午：“这也太娘炮了，你看你平时天不怕地不怕的样子，怎么信息素是玫瑰啊！”  
  
“去去去不乐意闻就离我远点儿，”权顺荣也不甘示弱，“你那股子麝香我怕我问多了以后流产，好恐怖啊你！”  
  
“你他妈能怀孕么？醒醒！”  
  
比起全圆佑和李知勋，权顺荣的性子总要直白简单些，大家都还在替他担心的时候，那小子一上大二就和新认识的学弟李硕珉闪婚了。  
  
也说不上是闪婚，纵然两个人约会了一个星期就去领了证，但在那之前也多少相处了三四个月，多多少少了解了一阵子。  
  
“我哪知道他一音乐剧高材生来加入我们舞蹈社是暗恋我啊哈哈哈哈……”权顺荣说起来总是很得意，加上李硕珉又是老公迷：全圆佑和李知勋同权顺荣一起看过李硕珉彩排，他在台上演出Alpha的感染力极强，可是一到休息时间，就傻乎乎笑着朝他们这边招手，头发里加了亮片，妆容也闪闪的。  
  
你小子艳福不浅啊。全圆佑和李知勋这么评价权顺荣，如此他就更要在两个损友前炫耀自己的婚后生活。  
  
今天的饭吃到最后也无疑变成了权顺荣的婚后心得体会交流大会，当然，是单方面交流。虽然角落里今天总是暗自观察他的全圆佑让他感觉不是很好，但倒也说得李知勋安心了一些。  
  
他想对方肯定和自己一样也是被包办婚姻，如此一来所有的事情都有了商量的余地，万一别人也和自己一样不想被结婚呢？他俩说明白之后再解决不就万事大吉，再怎么说最差的办法也可以按照崔胜澈说的先结了婚，过了半年强制期后再离婚不就行了。  
  
晚上三个人散了，他按照约定往校园里行政楼的方向走，果不其然半路就接到崔胜澈打来的电话，问他有没有在路上。  
  
“在，哥你就放心吧。”  
  
“没准备奇怪的事情吧？可别随便找个Alpha带去糊弄人家骗人。”  
  
“哥，这么蠢得事情我怎么可能做得出来啊？你也不用脑子想想怎么说的过去，我都找到一个Alpha了，我爸我妈还急着去公园给我相亲啊……那爸妈成什么人了，不过我说实话，他们这亲相得也太早了……”  
  
“爸……爸妈这不是为你着急么！再说你看你那同学，顺荣都结婚了，再过两年人家说不定都要抱孩子了，到时候你就该着急了。”  
  
“好好好，打住，你说的这些我都知道，我马上到了啊哥，一会儿见到人家我就不和你说了，怪没礼貌的。”  
  
“你一定见到人家人再挂啊！”电话那头崔胜澈厉声要求，李知勋这边无奈地应着，还讲着电话，转过拐角就看见行政楼门口那个人影。  
  
高高瘦瘦的身材，一头深褐色卷发，耳朵上架着眼镜腿儿，身上那套运动服正是自己今天为了避嫌没穿的套装。  
  
“人你见到了么？认出来了么？”崔胜澈在电话那头问。  
  
他怎么可能不认识，这人他不但认识，他还熟得很。  
  
“靠！”李知勋立马挂了电话，踩着趿拉板大步冲上去。  
  
“全圆佑？！”  
  
“嗨。”  
  
TBC.


	2. 已婚人士（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷抑制剂是最长情的告白

从意识到自己不能够对全圆佑动手出拳到真正克制住自己想要打人的欲望花费了整整半分钟，李知勋口袋里的手机在震，他想应该是崔胜澈打来跟他确认情况，响了三次终于不再响了。  
  
“你什么时候知道的?”李知勋好不容易冷静下来思考崔胜澈帮自己提交休学申请是开学一阵子之后，也就是两个月前，记忆里全圆佑的确在一段时间经常回家，甚至有两次周末例行吃饭也没来。全圆佑不怎么喜欢交流无关的话题，他和权顺荣也很少问。  
  
现在想来，大概是回家解决婚约的事情了……所以一直被蒙在鼓里的人只有自己?  
  
“婚约的事情听说了有一阵子了，至于对方是谁的事……上个月？”全圆佑若有所思。  
  
得，敢情真的只有自己是今天才知道了自己婚姻大事的安排，李知勋紧接着向全圆佑为什么这么早就同意家里人给安排婚事。下意识最想问的其实是你为什么听说是我还答应，但私心与虚荣心这样的东西也并非不存在。问完之后全圆佑便也如实交待自己的想法。  
  
“反正也没有喜欢的人，结婚这种事……迟早要做的吧。”  
  
“嚯，想不到你还挺传统。”  
  
他们两个人一同从行政楼往李知勋公寓的方向走，看样子全圆佑是默认要送他回家了，李知勋也乐得装傻，见全圆佑从裤子口袋里掏出一包万宝路，就伸手过去讨烟抽。  
  
“什么传统不传统的，我就是怕麻烦，”全圆佑把自己嘴里刚燃着的那卷塞进李知勋嘴里，自己再重新弹出一根来，“我你还不知道么？我不是没有那么敏感嘛，感觉结了婚也没有什么大问题。家里那边一直在催就想着应付一下，再不济半年强制期过了之后再离婚就是，反正那之后也还没毕业，家里应该也有一阵子不会催。”  
  
说起来，全圆佑真的有些性冷感的样子。  
  
李知勋心里默默地想，高中的时候他们三个一直待在一起，青春期的时候孩子们的激素水平不正常，哪怕是看起来体质不错的权顺荣也不经意间进入过发情期被送医务隔离室，可这样的事情却从没有发生在全圆佑身上。加上他本身信息素的味道也不强烈，掩盖得也很好，所以时常叫李知勋忘记他是个Alpha的事实——至少大多数情况下是这样。  
  
“那你为什么不告诉我，我今天才知道，直到晚上吃饭你还在那里装傻。”李知勋猛吸了一口，雾化的白烟从鼻子里冒出来。  
  
回公寓的这条路上难得的一个人都没有，李知勋想到高中的时候他们三个人一路回家，下了电车后权顺荣和他们两个人的方向不一样，而自己和全圆佑还是要一同穿过两条街再说告别。  
  
有点那个意思。  
  
全圆佑问他你不是戒烟了么，李知勋回说开学以来一直在看paper头都大了，谁知道才捡起来没两天这就要休学了。  
  
“怎么李大公子连万宝路也能抽了，以前不是嫌不好吗？”全圆佑笑着揶揄李知勋以前挑剔的故事，李知勋没好脸色地白了他一眼：“和你一块的话抽白沙都行。”  
  
话里的意味有点奇怪甚至很暧昧，尴尬着也走到李知勋公寓楼下。全圆佑在垃圾桶旁边把烟灭了，这才回答李知勋方才的问题：“我不是害怕太早告诉你，你脾气那么暴躁……不像现在，我们还有余地商量下，想个办法。”  
  
“想什么办法？”李知勋苦笑，凌晨的温度变低了，他为了保持身体上的一点温暖在原地缩在衣服里跺脚，“我哥说材料都递上去了，加上我这休学都成功了，肯定是板上钉钉了。”  
  
全圆佑见他冷得不成样子，自己运动服里面没穿也不能脱给他，本来想问问李知勋都到了这里难道不请自己上去坐坐，看对方则完全没有那个意思，只好说：“反正不想结婚的话半年后就都有结果了，看开点。”  
  
李知勋小声嘟囔了句什么，听起来像是说我也不是不想结婚，全圆佑不好意思再问一遍，只好说：“看你冷的不行，先回去吧，明天再约出来讲。”  
  
“你不是应该问问我为什么不上去请你吃个拉面啥的？”李知勋突然抬眼看他，盯得全圆佑有点心虚，只好着重了反应面对他：“什么啊！别玩这种老梗了，打炮也不想找你啊！”  
  
李知勋斜眼上下打量了他两次，自然是不可能自甘示弱地怼回去：“你这样我也看不上。”  
  
罢了就转身回去，还不忘顺走全圆佑的万宝路。  
  
全圆佑又在他家楼下站了一会儿才走的，李知勋在窗帘后面偷看，用手机给他传消息：  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 我到家啦，去洗洗睡了，明天记得找时间约我。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 我都有空。_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 我也都有空，那醒了联络。_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** ok_  
  
结果全圆佑发完消息还是站在他公寓楼下，不知道在干什么，总之就是没乐意走。  
  
李知勋想起来他们一起吃饭的时候权顺荣说他和全圆佑都应该好好管管自己那张嘴，这样很多事情就会简单许多。那时候他和全圆佑一起把对方怼了回去，倒是在统一战线的时候莫名地有默契。  
  
又看了一会儿，等了十几分钟李知勋都开始困了，全圆佑这才慢悠悠地晃走了，李知勋这才放下心跑去卫生间洗澡，出来擦干湿漉漉的头发时才猛地想到：  
  
这家伙不会真的在底下等我叫他上来吧？！  
  
最后李知勋还是喝了一小杯才睡，他不能喝酒，十度以下的调味甜酒也只能喝一小口，所以尽量拒绝酒精。可今天接连发生的一连串事情叫他摸不着头脑又兴奋，加上刚刚燃了只烟，更是控制不住地感到焦灼。  
  
他把冰箱里那瓶买来助眠的蜜桃甜酒拿出来倒了一杯，那东西和他的抑制剂们一起放在隔离层，被李知勋归为必备药物。果不其然喝完一杯就觉得晕，朦朦胧胧就睡过去。  
  
半夜的时候李知勋浅浅地醒了一次，因为公寓楼下的野猫最近在叫春，时不时就能够听见嘶哑又凄厉的叫声。李知勋迷瞪着翻了个身，听见偶尔混进去的低沉的两声呜咽，猛地想到了全圆佑。  
  
也不知道是真的不由自主地想到了他还是做梦，李知勋满脑子都是他们高中时期的故事，其实没有什么新意的，因为高中的事情先前已经简单陈述过，不同的是，这些事情都和全圆佑有关。  
  
他入学当天就在同班同学里找到了先前认识的权顺荣，那小子晃了一天不知道又从教室里哪个角落拉来了一脸冷淡的全圆佑，说这是他初中隔壁班的明星宅男全圆佑——明星宅男的意思就是因为太宅了所以有的这么个花名。  
  
“知勋知勋，他也是宅男，你俩肯定有的聊。不过肯定就是到时候别人觉得你俩都是加倍的怪人。”  
  
“你知道和我们俩待在一起只会显得你很怪么？”  
  
原来有默契是那么早就开始有的事。  
  
李知勋起初就有点喜欢全圆佑，尤其是在性意识刚刚启蒙的时候，遇到一个很聊得来甚至有很多共通爱好的Alpha，人难免会有春心萌动的时刻。  
  
李知勋分化的早，在高一大家都已分化但还不是很受第二性别体征影响的时候，他就已经必须按时服用抑制剂保持正常生活了。  
  
他一度会以为自己可以分化为Alpha，毕竟他的亲哥崔胜澈就是个Alpha，直到他前一天去游泳，第二天在家里发烧还以为是受凉，父母恰好都不在，崔胜澈一回家闻见浓郁的麝香味道还以为李知勋打翻了他的名贵男香，打开卧室门才发现自己的弟弟红着脸，满眼泪水地缩在卧室角落。因为敏感哪怕是崔胜澈身上轻微一丝温和的佛手柑味道都受不住，哭着喊他哥哥哥哥，说我要死了。  
  
第一针抑制剂是崔胜澈给自己打的，那之后李知勋就一直需要靠抑制剂生活。他没有经历过其他人所谓暧昧的成长过渡期，他分化那天起就直接发育成熟了。  
  
说来也奇怪，所有人都觉得家里的孩子都应该大部分分化为Alpha，特别是像李知勋这样生下来体质就不错，性格也直接的孩子。后来家里的同辈小孩只有崔胜澈分化成了Alpha，其他孩子都分化成了Omega。但像李知勋这样早熟的，只有他一个。  
  
但这不妨碍他在情感刚开化并且产生新人际关系的期间喜欢上头一个遇见的聊得来的Alpha。  
  
后面想来，全圆佑的确不是一个很适合作为暗恋对象的Alpha，他们三个人走的太近，关系也过于亲密，大部分事情几乎都是完全向对方公开的。包括李知勋今天早上又在校门口踢了哪个Alpha，全圆佑又拒绝了几封情书这样的芝麻大点儿的琐碎事，彼此都要知会清楚。  
  
李知勋受欢迎，全圆佑和权顺荣也受欢迎，尽然第二性别不同，社会风气总是塑造成一幅崇拜Alpha力量的模样，但有个性的孩子无论走到哪里都会很受瞩目。同级生里他们三个又特别铁，走在一起就更加显眼。  
  
追求李知勋的Alpha里不乏很优秀的人，大部分是男孩子，也有女孩子一不像全圆佑的追随者里九成是女生或者权顺荣的追随者里九成是男生这样的极端情况。他自己也不是很清楚自己怎么就轴在全圆佑头上，还一轴就轴了将近三年。  
  
全圆佑特别喜欢逗他玩，李知勋需要每个月按时提前服用抑制剂，所以到了那一阵子就总是随身携带，为了以防万一还各给全圆佑和权顺荣身上备了一份。可一到那几天原本稳重的全圆佑就喜欢偷李知勋身上的抑制剂玩。  
  
这不是一个很轻易的玩笑，李知勋是一个发情期表现强烈的Omega，信息素的味道是麝香，常被权顺荣调侃和全圆佑的琥珀香在一起两个人最适合搭伙出去骗涉世未深的小孩子做成熟男人。  
  
那味道本身就有点催人的意思，权顺荣和全圆佑都凑在李知勋后颈处问过轻微的香味，权顺荣反应很大地不喜欢，全圆佑则是一如既往地没有评价过什么。他的信息素味道是沉稳的琥珀香，就算释放出来也是深沉的木质香气，权顺荣和李知勋毫不留情地嘴他：连信息素都是性冷淡的香味。  
  
偷抑制剂的事情，起初还很简单，看起来就像朋友们之间普通的恶作剧。但后来随着年龄和经验的增长，事情的发展逐渐脱缰，变成了两个人之间按时爆发的战争，手段和方法也逐渐变得高明起来。  
  
李知勋一度觉得自己不是那么机灵的小孩，他其实比想象中看起来要更加迟钝，但多亏了全圆佑高中三年里不间断地对他进行攻击和打击报复，自己也算积累了不少经验。  
  
毕业后才知道全圆佑也不仅仅是普通，他们两个人都在彼此的对弈中变成了比同龄人成熟太多的，大家口中所谓的聪明人。  
  
当然对照样本是权顺荣。  
  
李知勋自然会得意洋洋地觉得全圆佑针对他的原因只是因为自己是特别的，如此就觉得自己的暗恋不是一厢情愿，也不是没有意义。但每次朝对方示好又总是会被铜墙铁壁一般地全圆佑挡回去。  
  
说来也奇怪，这人对其他人也就算了，怎么对朋友也这么严实啊？！  
  
小李同学即使锲而不舍，但也懂得万事都要有度的道理。  
  
毕业高考前最后一次发情期，全圆佑还在和他斗智斗勇争夺抑制剂的同时，李知勋终于放弃了暗恋对方的想法。  
  
他可能不是真的特别对待我，李知勋想，全圆佑只是想看自己出洋相。  
  
TBC.


	3. 已婚人士（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个婚礼和……还是只有一个婚礼

李知勋睡到头晕，隔天被冷醒的时候才发应过来自己昨天睡前忘记设置空调定时，胳膊垂在床边搭在冰凉的地板上。大概是因为睡前饮酒所以睡觉期间的姿势并不好，醒来的时候半个身子露在被子外面。  
  
手背都有些僵硬了，清醒过来他的第一反应就是摸到遥控器去开空调，把另一半身子缩回被窝里，暖了一阵子才拿到枕头底下的手机。  
  
明明觉得已经睡了挺久，一看表现在也才十点半，头很痛，皱着眉头点开消息列表，崔胜激发了一长串，没有意外在给他解释全圆佑的事，李知勋懒得看，清了未读标志。三人群里权顺荣很晚，将近天亮的时候发了几条消息问李知勋昨几个晚上最后见的怎么样。  
  
想必是昨天晚上一直折腾到那一会儿，硕珉学弟是首演，晚上又要陪权顺荣，未免也太过辛苦。一看这就是睡觉前才想起来问自己，李知勋见全圆佑没回权顺荣，不懂他那边的意思，权顺荣也没有继续追问下去，自己也懒得组织情绪和语言，又退出来看别的。  
  
不知道为什么全圆佑醒的比自己还早，昨天晚上还在说回去之后要上游戏把昨天没有清完的日常任务做完，怎么八点就给他发消息问有没有起床。  
  
“起你妈啊...周末我就不配睡个觉么？”大拇指僵着，李知勋给全圆佑传语音，发完之后整个人又埋进被窝里，他李知勋现在只想和床结婚，其他事情都不能阻拦他。  
  
没想到还真的有事情，消息发过去没一会儿全圆佑的电话就打过来。  
  
李知勋把扔进被子里的手机找出来，摁了免提之后又扔回去。  
  
“喂？干嘛，催命啊你。”他没睡醒的时候起床气大，声音也不像平时一样柔软，沙哑又没好气的。  
  
“吃早饭么？”全圆佑问他，能够听见李知勋这边被子布料摩擦的粗糙声音，那人在床上滚了几个来回。  
  
全圆佑不仅醒了，甚至外出了。李知勋耳朵尖，听见对方那边背景音里人工湖边晨练的大妈们广场舞的烂俗音乐，在唱你是我天边最美的云彩。  
  
他这么早出门干嘛，还去人工湖，不会是要来找自己吧？  
  
“昨天看到你家小区外面有家沙县，就吃那个行不行？”李知勋脑海里这样的念头刚刚冒出来就被无情地打碎。  
  
看来是沙县小吃的魅力俘获了全圆佑。  
  
“……吃。”  
  
也俘获了自己。  
  
沙县小吃店里一大早人不多，但或许是因为天气转凉，比以往的人流量还是大很多。几个店员坐在大堂最里面的桌子上包馄饨，鲜肉馅心，单薄又平整的一沓面皮，在指间快速地来回几下，一个饱满的馄饨就出现在不锈钢的铁盘上。  
  
全圆佑和李知勋两个人就坐在旁边第二靠里面的桌子上，他俩的取向，都喜欢在公共场所坐在远离人群的位置。  
  
全圆佑的吃饭的体态并不好，加上天气冷，这样的小吃店往往没有取暖装置，整个人缩成一团弓腰驼背蜷在凳子上，就从袖子里伸出只手捏着舀馄饨的手，一边吃一边打寒颤。  
  
李知勋兴致缺缺，他点的火腿炒粉太咸，这会儿正在等锅里的清汤细粉，无聊就盯着全圆佑的脸看。全圆佑常年是熬夜冠军，眼睛下面总挂着黑眼圈，今天的好像格外明显，下巴上却干干净净，出门前应该刮了胡子。  
  
“诶，我还奇怪呢，你今天怎么起这么早？不是说要清日常么？”李知勋尴尬中找点话题，出口才觉得不像自己的风格，但是说说出来的话又不像社交网络可以即使撤回，哪怕那上面撤回也还有提示呢。难免又怪全圆佑，都是和这家伙的婚约搞得自己心神不宁，又反常地搞什么送回家约早饭的怪异举动。  
  
不会是又想要偷自己的抑制剂吧？！李知勋心里高中三年的创伤后应激障碍又复发，想一想也不对劲，全圆佑和权顺荣现在也记得自己的发情周期才是，更何况自己现在都换成了注射型的抑制剂，比口服的方便也更加安全。除非叫全圆佑进自己家还叫他打开冰箱，不然应该不会有什么问题。  
  
再说了，他们也都不是三四年前那个总是爱胡闹的年纪了。  
  
说起来，全圆佑这家伙真的变了不少啊……  
  
李知勋回忆里高中的全圆佑虽然孤僻又认生，但在自己和权顺荣面前还多少像个同龄人。他们三个人都多少比同龄人早熟，还掺了个肉体和精神上都成熟的李知勋。但逃课翻墙网吧通宵打架结仇的事情还是都干过的。  
  
但是上了大学之后全圆佑成熟得特别快，因为各种各样的原因李知勋高三毕业之后的那个暑假没有和他见面。说是各种各样的原因，只不过是怕太快地再见暗恋对象老房子着火。等到大一报名那天再见面的时候全圆佑的变化堪比脱胎换骨，脸还是那张脸，只不过人完全变了，虽然他们三个人还是以前那样的亲密，全圆佑却不如从前活跃。  
  
“……本来想睡的，结果弄完天都快亮了，我怕你起的早，就没睡，”全圆佑往嘴里扒拉了一口吃的，“还好今天不用去实验室，最近我总看那些大学生猝死的新闻……”  
  
怎么能没睡啊，  
  
李知勋的声音陡然提高，惹得好几个人回头看。  
  
“你干嘛啊，大家都在看我们呢，小点声。”全圆佑见这仗势更加压低了声音，“我不是说了怕你醒的早吗？”  
  
得，起因还是自己，李知勋一点回嘴的机会都没有，顿了会儿又支支吾吾地问：“那……那你一会儿什么安排啊。”  
  
“我没安排啊，不是说了今天陪你……不是说了今天见面聊结婚的事情么？你想好没啊，到底怎么办。”  
  
我还没想呢，昨天回家之后忙死了。  
  
全圆佑笑他们有什么忙的，李知勋拿出手机把自己还没看的paper指给全圆佑看，那人才又沉默。  
  
“那你现在想，”清汤细粉上桌的时候全圆佑已经吃完了，擦干净了嘴巴，有了热量补充身体也暖和起来，坐直了用手掌撑住下巴，手肘撑在快餐店的树脂桌板上，“我今天有一整天时间呢。”  
  
“你知不知道你这样对着朋友耍帅不但一点效果都没有，还会显得你很油腻？”  
  
“靠，说话没必要这么狠吧。”  
  
“你嘴角上还有香菜。”  
  
“……”  
  
从沙县小吃出来又不知道去哪，李知勋提出家里没有多余的收纳盒要去买，两个人又去逛宜家。周末都是些家庭客户，不乏他们一样即将新婚的情侣——只不过像全圆佑李知勋这样臭脸的只有他们两个。  
  
气氛有些尴尬，但他们谁都没开口提。  
  
傍晚全圆佑又送李知勋回家，怪异地又在楼下站了好一会儿。  
  
李知勋又在窗边偷看。  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 我去洗澡了，晚点我会给胜澈哥讲我的想法_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 好_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 如果真的要这么弄的话……后面会很麻烦……_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 我知道_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 你回去了么？你走到哪了？_  
  
_**-不要停课了放我全圆佑去跳湖：** 人工湖啊，怎么了？有东西落了？_  
  
_**-李知勋期中记得退课：** 没，我就问问_  
  
李知勋垂眼，全圆佑这才挪了步子往小区外面走。  
  
总之那天晚上回家李知勋给崔胜澈打了个长达一个小时的电话，最后结论是，结婚他答应了，但是婚后的事情他都要自己做主。  
  
结果过了两天通知一下来，李知勋和全圆佑就自作主张两个人偷偷去婚姻登记处领证了。  
  
他俩动作飞快，生怕家里人知道了要操办，还不够费心的。  
  
不是说偷偷登记，取了证就回去吗？这群人怎么来的？  
  
李知勋和全圆佑刚从婚姻登记处的大门口走出来，就看见台阶底下等着的崔胜澈一行人。  
  
李硕珉脸上还带妆，跟在权顺荣身后，穿着舞台  
  
表演的夸张服装，花边蕾丝点缀在领口和袖边。权顺荣下午有答辩，也打扮的板正。比起穿着羽绒服戴着大黑口罩的李知勋和照旧运动服渔夫帽的全圆佑，反而他俩更像新人。  
  
见这样子李硕珉就慌了，对着一脸看好戏表情的权顺荣：“哥不是说有庆祝不让我卸妆吗？怎么骗我？”  
  
“他哪里是想带你给我们庆祝啊……你们结婚快一年了怎么还被他骗啊硕珉啊……”李知勋满脸不乐意，走到人群中狠狠地踩了一脚权顺荣擦得锃亮的尖头皮鞋。  
  
“权顺荣恨不得把他老婆纹自己脸上，倒也不怕我们偷看了起歹意。”全圆佑揶揄他，总是暴躁的权顺荣也不管，只管紧搂着李硕珉撒娇。对方当着这么多人的面脸羞得通红，说话也支支吾吾：  
  
“今天主角不是我们啦，哥你别这样，本来就……还怪难为情的……”  
  
“硕珉漂亮，难为情也漂亮。”  
  
“权顺荣你好恶心啊！”  
  
“全圆佑你到时候也一样！你问问胜宽弟弟，崔胜澈平时说话恶不恶心！”  
  
“居然叫我崔胜澈……”  
  
“我和全圆佑是包办！权顺荣你小心点说话。”  
  
“表哥！哥哥们……”  
  
即使李知勋解释了半天自己和全圆佑只是先将就下，以后的事情都还不能下定论，周边这几位还是一阵恭喜这对新人的欢乐氛围，一定要目送着他俩一起走到李知勋的公寓小区大门口。  
  
连保安室的门卫都能感受出这氛围，笑眯眯地看着全圆佑问李知勋：“小李今天登记啦？”  
  
这叫人承认也不是，不承认也不是。  
  
“知勋哥，习惯就好了，开始一段时间是会这样的……毕竟是社会生活嘛！”夫胜宽还知道安慰自己的二表哥，表面上笑眯眯的，手里悄悄地把小电击器塞进对方手里。  
  
弄得李知勋哭笑不得，就算真的不想结婚，也不至于恨到想电自己的丈夫，以前的好朋友。更何况是他自己主动答应了婚事。  
  
崔胜澈说要请夜宵，一群人热热闹闹地走了。  
  
该死，我也想吃夜宵啊！李知勋看着自己完全不担心自己弟弟新婚夜的哥，愤愤地想。  
  
“那既然这样，我送你回去吧？”全圆佑看一群人咋咋呼呼地走了，寒风里只剩下自己和李知勋，走不走都不是滋味，半晌才有些尴尬地问，“啊……如果你不想的话……”  
  
“算了，都已经这样了，那就上去坐坐？”  
  
“先说好啊，今天我就带你上来看看，你搬过来的事情，我还得考虑考虑。就算你真的搬过来，也不能就这样搬了，我还得做准备……喂！你有没有在听啊？”  
  
李知勋开门让全圆佑先进了房间，自己跟在后面自顾自说着，全圆佑就自己在李知勋公寓里乱逛。典型的单人loft跃层，李知勋的床在上面的隔间，下面是生活区域，李知勋没事儿的时候特别喜欢窝在沙发上，客厅里最显眼的就是那张不用试坐，甚至看起来就舒服又昂贵的沙发。  
  
“没有哦。”  
  
“我就知道，反正我说什么都是屁话。”  
  
李知勋刚把大衣脱掉挂在衣架上，全圆佑就不知什么时候出现他身后，转身吓了一跳，还没来得及骂人就被推倒在旁边的沙发上。  
  
“那话可不能这么说啊，知勋……”  
  
“喂，你想干嘛？”李知勋身材小，加上没有防备，猛不其然就被堵在全圆佑的身体和沙发中间。  
  
全圆佑欺身下来压在他的胸膛和腹部，他很瘦，骨骼给人的触感很强烈。李知勋和权顺荣一度劝他去健身，充实一下宅男虚弱的身体，当然是在李知勋开始去健身房并且卓有成效之后。  
  
但再怎么说全圆佑也是Alpha，压住李知勋还是绰绰有余，更何况还有彼此信息素的影响。虽然房间里李知勋的味道很淡，但四处还是有些许微弱气息残留，淡化的麝香味道和自己的琥珀味道一样带一点木质气息，闻起来却更加强烈。他说到底还是会受信息素影响，说性冷感都是装的，又不想承认自己并不是什么正人君子，对李知勋的味道会格外敏感。  
  
“今天我结婚，现在，当然洞房啊。”  
  
TBC.


	4. 已婚人士（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有欢喜只有冤家

没有欢喜只有冤家

  
  
李知勋不知道自己哪里来的勇气就伸手拽住了全圆佑运动上衣的领口，心一横双眼紧闭就凑了上去。  
  
而这边全圆佑发誓原本只是想逗一逗李知勋，看看那人会不会有慌乱的样子，谁知道本来还在享受李知勋惊慌失措表情的时候两片小又柔软的嘴唇就湿热地贴上来。  
  
李知勋没接过吻，但好歹读过书看过电影，齿间钻出个小小的舌尖，也不敢动作，就一点点浅啄对方的下唇，轻微地移动，湿润的触感就沿着曲线停留在全圆佑嘴巴上。  
  
可是半天也不见全圆佑有动静，只好半恼地松开，皱着眉头满脸埋怨地问：“你干嘛啊，不是你说要洞房的吗？”  
  
“那也不是你这么个亲法……”全圆佑嘟囔着低下头，鼻尖和李知勋的互相抵住，他不知道自己闻到的是李知勋身上的味道还是家具衣物上残留的气味，“要亲么？”  
  
说不上是满怀期待还是自暴自弃，李知勋把眼睛闭上了。  
  
对方的嘴唇因为刚才的一番动作已经有些湿漉漉了，全圆佑伸出舌尖，先把嘴唇上方才残留的液体舔干，触感的回馈很直接，又热又软的，混着一点麝香味道。  
  
因为没有防备所以李知勋的嘴巴很容易就被全圆佑撬开，鼻息间李知勋信息素的味道变浓了，他的理智在控诉自己人面兽心的同时也在抱怨李知勋为什么不控制一下，同时还极力忍耐着，想要用力又恐怕李知勋痛。  
  
反而是李知勋小力地把全圆佑的下唇咬住含在嘴里，用舌尖吸吮，有点吃痛。全圆佑开口想要说话李知勋却又觉得尴尬，恶狠狠地要求他：“别说话，说什么你都死定了。”  
  
全圆佑当真不说话了，作为交换贴上去更用力地嘬对方的嘴唇和舌头，交换吐息间用舌头抵在对方嘴里的上颚，能够感觉到李知勋身体猛地紧张起来，便使劲地把对方圈在怀里，用这法子可劲儿地欺负李知勋。  
  
李知勋慌乱的手在空气中乱抓，扯着拉链头就把全圆佑的运动服褪下来一半，他里面穿着黑色的运动背心。李知勋因为快感颤抖着，他觉得好冷，又闻见全圆佑身上暖烘烘的木质香，就想着法子靠近，双手卷起背心的下摆，直接贴在全圆佑的胸脯上。  
  
因为还亲着李知勋所以全圆佑笑的时候用鼻子出气，李知勋又羞又恼，他不知道全圆佑为什么要笑，是因为自己的回应太生涩还是在享受欺负自己的快乐。还在纠结结果的同时全圆佑双手背到身后脱掉了运动服，李知勋朦胧间睁眼看他的胳膊，这男的不知道什么时候练出来二两肌肉，心一横就更赤裸地转头直接看上对方的面前，眼神还没钻进领口就被全圆佑捉到。  
  
“李知勋你想看我脱给你看就是了。”健身这事儿似乎特别让全圆佑有成就感，他把背心卷成一个团塞到李知勋头底下垫着脖子，殊不知贴身衣物上的味道更加强烈。  
  
李知勋大抵撇了一眼，虽然全圆佑锻炼得没有他好，但本来肉体这东西就是要看别人的才更有意思，加上全圆佑的信息素又一直钻进他鼻子里，他能感受到全圆佑在极力克制，加上自己发情期才过不久，可能抑制剂还没有完全代谢，不然他这时候说不定已经被这情况惹的强制发情。  
  
“嗯……”李知勋的手绵绵地拂在全圆佑前，像羽毛一样来回抚摸，指腹在全圆佑吸吮他舌头的同时就摁压在冷空气中挺立起来的乳头。像小孩子恶作剧得逞一样嗤嗤地笑：“全圆佑，你是不是喜欢我啊。”  
  
“那当……”  
  
全圆佑话没说出口气氛就变得有点怪，他有些尴尬地从他身上坐起来，装作不经意地用手背在人中上摩擦：“呃……”  
  
“嗨，没事儿，我开玩笑的。”李知勋也灵巧地从全圆佑怀里钻出来，捞着自己松垮的上衣跑到一边穿好。  
  
两个人没有抱在一起的话，就显得光着上半身的全圆佑不但看起来有点冷还有些拘促：“呃……那个……”  
  
“你今晚要不在我家睡吧，”李知勋鬼使神差地开口，“我……我看外面都这么晚了。”  
  
“但我还没同意你可以过来和我一起住啊！这，这是出于朋友立场的留宿！”  
  
全圆佑本来想问他你一个Omega还担心我的安全么？可是多少有私心，今天逗李知勋也比较满足，找了台阶就顺下去：“那我现在能去洗澡么？刚……呃，刚刚出了一点汗所以……”  
  
“你快去吧！”李知勋不知道从哪里扯过一张浴巾盖到全圆佑头上。  
  
全圆佑从李知勋的浴室里出来的时候已经是将近半个小时后了，他心情大好，李知勋公寓的热水比他现在出租屋的不知道好上几倍。  
  
得想个办法在这里常住下去，睡不睡得到李知勋这事儿可以放一放，但是这个家他一定得搬成了。  
  
其实睡不睡的，倒不至于，全圆佑一开始接到崔胜澈电话的时候就感觉到事情的发展没有那么简单，全世界只要认识李知勋的人都知道他亲哥崔胜澈是个无敌大弟控。  
  
现如今这个无敌大弟控不但主动给自己的弟弟安排了婚约甚至提前联系了自己，这着实有点不可思议。这就导致了全圆佑甚至比自己家里人通知的更早两天知道了自己要和李知勋结婚的消息，激动得一晚上没睡着。  
  
可是崔胜澈为什么会找上自己呢？为什么呢？  
  
全圆佑记得高中的时候去李知勋家玩，崔胜澈看他的眼神总是怪怪的，起初他以为崔胜澈是在警惕出现在自己弟弟身边的Alpha，后来发现对方对待权顺荣并非如此，加上李知勋又常说他哥心思细腻，就担心起自己暗恋李知勋的小马脚没有藏好。  
  
如此确定了婚约，崔胜澈却满面红光的，想必是已经确认自己暗恋的事实。  
  
他其实并不是性冷感，只不过迟钝，对一些东西本来就不敏感，比如其他人仰慕的目光，陌生人有目的性的关心，还有大部分omega的信息素。不过最后这项倒是能找到一些原因。他们高中的时候因为权顺荣好奇所以两个人都闻过李知勋后颈腺体的味道，不是很浓郁，浅浅的麝香味道，那东西本来就有点动物制品的意思，出现在李知勋身上更像他本人的体香，很自然。  
  
但权顺荣却不太喜欢，这味道对他来说太具有侵略性，就像李知勋同样不接受他的玫瑰信息素，好闻的确是好闻的，但以李知勋不嘴不满足的性格，只一言以蔽之：娘。  
  
全圆佑人前的反应依旧平淡，当时当着另外两个人的面板着脸，说这味道还好，他没有什么知觉。其实在那之后就只对李知勋的味道敏感，实践之后才真正懂得，其实开始认定的人，就只有李知勋一个。  
  
他喜欢李知勋的原因很简单，就是因为看那个人开心自己也会开心的小小心情，毕竟学生时代，甚至可以说是第二性未成熟的时期原本快乐和爱意的产生就很简单，他不擅长变通，就几近固执地持续到现在。  
  
只不过他总觉得李知勋在拒绝自己，不愿意承认但自己表达爱意的方式也的确有些诡异，却兀自希望李知勋能够理解自己，建立出只属于两个人之间无言的默契。  
  
但总归没有达到他心中理想的解决，他和李知勋的关系自高中毕业起就无可挽救地走向了毁灭，亲密爱人是做不成了，估计只能成最佳损友。  
  
全圆佑从浴室里出来，他刚叫了声李知勋的名字，还没来得及喊他去洗，就不知道从哪里窜出来一个小小的身影，他还没来得及细瞧就钻进了浴室。  
  
全圆佑进了浴室之后李知勋坐在外面越想越羞，竟然觉得自己主动提出留宿真的是个愚蠢无比的行为，全圆佑这家伙怎么也答应了。  
  
想到半路崔胜澈给他发消息问全圆佑在哪，没隔多久权顺荣也发消息来问，想必是一行人还待在一起，李知勋统统没回，坐在沙发上思考人生。  
  
所以全圆佑为什么答应了自己呢？他不会是真的没感觉吧……那他为什么要逗自己呢？他还不解着就瞧见全圆佑从浴室里出来，这个时候哪里见得全圆佑的脸，拿着衣物飞一样地趁对方不注意就钻进去。  
  
结果这浴室不进还好，进去才发现里面还都是全圆佑身上的味道。淋浴间水珠混着雾气挂在玻璃隔墙上，那里面全圆佑身上的味道更重，混着李知勋熟悉的沐浴用品的味道，一瞬间真的让他描绘出自己和全圆佑住在一起的场景。  
  
他打开花洒，水很热，李知勋却没有觉得好，因为这个时候他的身上更加燥热。  
  
李知勋硬的很快，虽然不明显但因为刚刚接触过，所以他能够很轻易捕捉到空气里全圆佑信息素的味道。  
  
他关了花洒，手上还有沐浴露的泡沫，覆上性器的顶端很方便就等取悦到自己。  
  
李知勋自慰的频率还蛮频繁，除了发情期打了抑制剂的期间总是很小心谨慎以防自己一个控制不住就跑去对方住处主动献身就把全圆佑给上了。  
  
其余时候因为身体总是很敏感所以经常自慰，有的时候哪怕是偶然在早晨听见全圆佑熬夜时发的语音，刚醒来在被窝里也湿乎乎的一片，也来不及考虑羞耻度，加上本来他就是欲望至上主义者，手就飘到下半身去了。  
  
直接用前面打出来的快感没有那么剧烈，但好在很迅速，李知勋有空并且心情好的时候才会自己弄后面，总是需要花费更久的一些时间才可以高潮。  
  
此时此刻他脑海里刚才接吻的回忆尚存——他也不知道为什么要和全圆佑接吻，为什么全圆佑还把衣服给脱了，这些无关紧要的问题，倒不如说这些暂时肯定得不到解答的问题他无暇关注。因为性器前端已经涨得通红，颤抖着吐了一些粘稠的前液。  
  
他小小地呻吟了几声，这才想起来全圆佑还在外面，房子隔音不好，又委屈巴巴地闭嘴了，牙齿咬在刚刚和全圆佑接过吻的下唇。  
  
李知勋紧握着自己的分身，每当这时候他便会觉得手大还稍微有些特别的优势。他记得高中无聊的时候他和全圆佑比较过手掌的大小，他们俩的手还算相似，难免有念头幻想是全圆佑在帮自己打。  
  
刚才应该抓着全圆佑做完的，李知勋想，再不济也得撸一发，怎么自己就停下来了。事后诸葛亮姗姗来迟，李知勋这才想到既然两个人气氛都已经有些尴尬了，自己怎么不破罐破摔一下。  
  
他射的很快，精液斑斑点点沾在浴室墙上，李知勋面无表情地用花洒头冲得干净。  
  
从浴室出来的时候李知勋看见沙发上硕大的一团，应该是全圆佑看见自己为他准备的被褥自觉地睡了。权顺荣还在住宿舍，时常过来留宿，那套东西是因为他准备的，刚刚李知勋哼哧哼哧从隔层的储物柜搬下来，累了半身汗，这活儿以前都是权顺荣干的！  
  
李知勋一夜好眠，以往半夜听到猫叫都要睁个眼睛，这晚却连春梦都发不起来。他想着猫，第二天醒来一早就是问全圆佑昨晚有没有听到什么。  
  
“怎么说呢……”全圆佑还没完全睡醒，揉着惺忪的眼睛，若有所思地，“我听见小猫叫了。”  
  
住不能白住，早上李知勋下面给全圆佑吃，这就说着要全圆佑既然留宿就要送他礼物。  
  
“我就住了一晚上，还要礼物啊……”全圆佑语气好委屈的，其实心里还在想自己昨晚上还脱了背心献身，怎么李知勋居然是这样一个忘恩负义的男人。  
  
“我还没说呢，我搬家你都没送东西！”  
  
“权顺荣也没送啊……”  
  
“狗屁！你能斗得过他吗？那冰箱就是他偷偷瞒着你送来的！”  
  
于是回去之后全圆佑想了一阵，李知勋家的那个客厅，自己怎么看都着实喜欢，当然那浴室也好，说不想蹭是假的。上网动动手指买了个被炉，选李知勋在家的时间配送。  
  
收到快递配送的第二天，李知勋给全圆佑发了一条消息。  
  
_**-李知勋休学中勿扰：** 看在被炉的份上，你退租之后没地方去的话搬过来吧。我这两天没什么时间，钥匙留给你们实验室的老师了。你如果回家记得把被炉安装好，我不会！_  
  
_**-明年全圆佑报名冬泳人工湖：** 好的！敬礼！谢谢李哥！_  
  
TBC.  



	5. 已婚人士（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成年人之所以是成年人是因为他们有选择性生活和抑制剂品牌的权利

将近大半个冬天李知勋没有从被炉里钻出来，不像全圆佑这样苦逼的转系学生，他托结婚办休学的福，有大把的时间在家里做想做的事情。

起初还很不适应，成天儿的睡到半晌午才起床，慢悠悠地等全圆佑给他带饭或者点外卖，下午打打游戏，兴致来了看看书充实自己。当然因为生活太空虚所以自觉开始学习的事情，那是后话。

全圆佑也是个有社会经验并且很充足的人，知道现在借住在李知勋的公寓属于寄人篱下，并且还是通过非正当手段达到目的的弟弟行为。自然是尽力把李知勋伺候的妥妥当当，打扫房间、照顾三餐这些都是基础的，平时还得尽可能地满足李知勋的其他要求。

李知勋也乐得享受，连权顺荣见了面都说他和全圆佑的关系变好了，说果然住在一起两个人之间果然会缓和一点，这样的话这婚结的也不是一点用处都没有。

但是他和全圆佑一样还是咬死了说两个人关系还是冤家，就是不承认两个人的关系变好了，在这件事情上有莫名的默契。

其实两个人也不是不能够在日常的相处间感受到情感的异样，但是放下心防，而且还是长达四年的坚固城墙，他们两个看起来一副不在乎的样子，其实多少都有些爱逞强。更何况得过且过这事儿也不是一朝一夕就能改过来的，于是就一直拖沓着。

全圆佑心情好了会在休息日的下午念书给他听，可惜李知勋房间里总是没有什么适合营造浪漫气氛的读本，全圆佑拿起来一本《钥匙》，开头就写“关于自己的性生活、自己与妻子的关系，一向是不详细记录的。”换一本《阴兽》，得，起头“或者莫如说只对犯罪感兴趣，及时写侦探小说，也一定要写犯人的残忍嗜虐心理才能满足。”

挑了几本都没有满意的，就拿了李知勋的平板给他念以前保存的paper。

全圆佑的声音低低的，沙哑又很温柔，paper都是看过好几遍的，熟悉得很，加上暖炉里面一烤，李知勋就昏昏欲睡。

他朦胧间想或许不用考虑在半年强制期后和全圆佑离婚，就算不能做真的夫妻，他俩是好朋友，又暂时都没有找伴侣的想法，像这样搭伙过日子，多好。

更何况他俩何止搭伙过日子，都是在倍感寂寞的青年时期，说到底做过的那些事，也不知道该不该做，到底有没有逾距。

或许某一天他会在有自信的时候告诉全圆佑说自己喜欢他，说自己恋慕他，恋慕了很久。这不是我爱你你不知道的浪漫戏码，只是想要给没有由头诞生疼痛的青春一个还看得过去的说法。

“啊……”李知勋听到一半就不想听了，全圆佑就把平板锁起来放在一边，拿出自己的手机开始玩，李知勋伸长了胳膊，打了个呵欠，手肘撑在桌子上开始发呆。  
  
“嗯？怎么了？”无意间全圆佑的脚贴上李知勋的大腿根，被炉里的温度很高，全圆佑的脚被捂得干燥又温暖，李知勋本来就在想七想八，这一下猛地打了个激灵，就让全圆佑捕捉到异样。  
  
他没说话，只是摇摇头，因为全圆佑的脚挪走，心中暗自松了一口气，抬眼偷看那人正一脸平静地玩手机。稍想没事的时候，脚又一次贴上来，李知勋在家里常穿运动短裤，为了舒服内里真空不套内裤，正方便全圆佑的脚心直接贴在大腿根。  
  
李知勋愤愤地抬头盯着对方，全圆佑底下的动作不老实，上半身还是一副没事儿人的样子，手指头还在划拉手机屏幕，弄得气氛很微妙，李知勋也不敢出声。  
  
见他没有反抗，全圆佑更加大胆地往里挪动，起初只是在大腿根处轻微地刺激，紧接着便换了方向直接踩到三角地带处，李知勋已经硬了，半勃的分身顶着他的脚。  
  
全圆佑嘴角扬起一个不易被察觉的笑，脚趾就蹭过去踩在茎身和底下阴囊连接处的那块小骨头上。  
  
李知勋的身体猛地紧张起来，大腿也合拢起夹紧了全圆佑的脚掌，像是安抚他似的，全圆佑蜷起脚趾叫李知勋又把大腿张开，自己就更嚣张地用脚在对方下半身恣意妄为。  
  
抬头看李知勋，只是低头涨红着脸不说话，死命地低头，放在桌子上的手用力攥成拳头。  
  
他后面也湿了，全圆佑能感受到一股潮意，沾着一点后穴冒出来的体液又蹭回去轻踩着紧绷的睾丸。  
  
停顿了一会儿，李知勋的呼吸变得更加急促。  
  
全圆佑倒是不急，主动权在他手里，踩了一会儿性器就探去后面玩弄李知勋的后穴，哪里已经很湿了，甚至能感觉到穴口处已经在不受控制地开合。  
  
那里流了很多水，全圆佑每踩几下就要打一次滑，倒也不控制，踩的过程中越发用力，李知勋的双腿都快要失去力气，脚尖绷得笔直，大腿却没有办法使力，就随着全圆佑的动作松松垮垮地大张。  
  
全圆佑的脚趾格外灵活，没一会儿李知勋便觉得自己要高潮了，空气里全圆佑释放出一点信息素，这是犯规，他心里在大吼，身体却只能继续堕落在快感的深渊里，全身的血都往下半身涌。  
  
可全圆佑察觉到他的异常，立刻又移开了脚，转而去刺激不痛不痒的大腿肉。偶尔突然牵扯到屁股上的肌肉，难耐和瘙痒又开始重新折磨李知勋。  
  
李知勋终于说出了整个过程中唯一一句话，声音如同蚊子叫，他说：“呃嗯……再，再踩一下那里……”  
  
全圆佑玩够了，终于把脚掌从大腿处移开，又用力伸出脚踩下去，湿哒哒淋了一股。李知勋高潮了，却不是用前面，后穴冒出来的东西全都湿滑地落在全圆佑脚上。  
  
又过了好一会儿，前面勃起许久的分身才随着身体主人控制不住的痉挛射出来，甚至不需要一丝抚慰，他仅凭被玩后面就射出来。李知勋微微眯着眼镜趴在桌子上，脸上的潮红从两颊蔓延到耳后。连眼神都是涣散的，失神地盯着空气，刚才高潮时甚至翻了白眼。  
  
他的裤裆黏黏的，属于他的各种各样的体液混在一起，全圆佑把脚撤出来，惹得他又抖了两下。对方本来想伸出手摸摸他的头，李知勋却细声尖叫着：“别！别碰我！”  
  
明显是还在高潮，全圆佑看着他一直在颤抖的背和小臂，收回了手，只是轻轻扯了一张珊瑚绒毯给他盖上。  
  
“那个……你，你硬了么？”李知勋恢复了一点神智，却还是趴着，看着认真盯着自己的全圆佑。  
  
那人没直接回答，点了点头。  
  
李知勋没说话，默许一般地保持着俯趴的姿势闭上了眼睛，全圆佑的手也终于放开了手机伸到底下去。  
  
空气里信息素味道的浓度升高又降低，李知勋到后来有些睡过去，朦朦胧胧听见全圆佑压抑的低喘，停顿了好一会儿之后响起来抽纸巾的声音。  
  
哪怕只是看着李知勋的脸他也射得很快。  
  
“知勋，起来了，去洗一洗。”他终于拍了拍李知勋的肩膀。

但也有不方便的事，比如抑制剂的事。

李知勋出来住，一是图方便，天知道群居的Omega宿舍有多危险，他都不用住，哪怕他们上课的时候，也偶尔会听说哪哪儿的教室有人发情结果把其他人影响的事。

二就是图这能在舍外用用宿舍里不让用的电器，他一直觉得注射型的抑制剂比口服的更加方便，效果更加稳定和持久。但就一直要用冰箱储存，权顺荣这小子有眼色，一搬家就给他送了个来，虽说是家里旧的，但也省了不少事儿。

这李知勋心里全圆佑高中偷他抑制剂的阴影还残存着呢，所以起初全圆佑开冰箱他都要在一旁监督。

“你要不说，我还真不知道你抑制剂放这里，”全圆佑盯着冰箱角落里那个小格。李知勋冰箱里面的东西很简单，全圆佑住进来之前，吃的东西就只有各式各样的碳酸饮料，后来全圆佑住进来，两个人就有了点想要好好生活的冲动，但也没有冲动到哪里去，多的尽是些半成品和下饭菜，“再说了，我现在也没说要偷你抑制剂吧，别总把人想的那么阴暗。”

李知勋瞪着眼睛看全圆佑把下面要用的小青菜从保鲜格里取出来，早上才买的菜很新鲜，还带着点水珠子：“那可不成，你说你成长了，我可是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳啊，再说了，就算我们结了婚，现在还是孤A寡O共处一室呢，我防范之心不可无。”

是么？全圆佑心里这么想着，暗自吐槽也不知道动不动洗澡的时候偷叫的小猫是从哪里钻出来的，嘴巴上却说：“好好好，你说的都对。”

相安无事了一个星期，李知勋发现全圆佑真的没有动过他的抑制剂，别说动了，哪怕是开冰箱的时候也不多看一眼。

这到后来，李知勋想这全圆佑是真的转性变老实了，果然工科院对Alpha的磨练是管用的，再说每次都盯着人家用冰箱也麻烦，他后来也就不盯着全圆佑用冰箱了，多少算是解除了对全圆佑的信任危机。

谁知这有点不方便的小事儿解决了，却迎来了更大的不方便。

李知勋做了个梦，旖旎的，画面里自己看着全圆佑把另一个自己圈在墙和身体中间，用牙齿不轻不重地啃咬他的腺体。

“呃……全圆佑你……”

有点不舒服，李知勋猛地醒了，这一起来就觉得不对劲。全圆佑不在家，他朦胧间有听见一早那人出门的声音，睁眼的时候自己的身上已经开始燥热，可是算时间应该还要好一阵子，许是这段时间和全圆佑打太多交道，周期变得有些异常了。

他在床上缩了一会儿以习惯发情期前期的不适感，腰部底下的感受已经完全湿乎乎了，运动短裤和被子的布料都黏在身上，分不清当做连接剂的是他的汗水还是已经流出来一些的体液。

好猛烈，因为全圆佑在家里住所以空气里残存的Alpha身上的檀香让他更加疯狂。

还好还有点意识，李知勋跌跌撞撞地从隔层的楼梯下来开冰箱找抑制剂，口干舌燥的，也不知道手上什么时候起拽了一件全圆佑早上起来搭在沙发靠背上的家具短袖。谁知打开冰箱摸到熟悉的格子，里面空空如也，只有没有喝完的调味酒倒在一边。

难道又是全圆佑！自己这次真的被骗了！

他脑海里第一时间就浮现出这想法，但是怎么想都觉得还不对，猛然就想起昨天自己出门时说要来拿参考资料的夫胜宽。

李知勋昨天还在怀疑，夫胜宽一个其他学校其他专业的学生，怎么就神神秘秘地说要自己房间里的资料。

而知道自己公寓密码又知道自己的抑制剂放在冰箱里的人，除了全圆佑就只剩下崔胜澈和夫胜宽。

这肯定是崔胜澈的阴谋，李知勋咬着牙想，这可是要把自己往火坑里推啊，自己这哥，就算知道自己喜欢全圆佑所以从中推动了这门亲事，接下来也不能是这种做法啊。

李知勋也没有想到自己一世英名，和全圆佑接连斗智斗勇整三年都没有出过问题，竟然拜倒在了自己的亲表弟手下。

慌乱间他想起来自己总是放在包里备用的口服药剂，摸出来才发现在早已经过期两个月了，上个月自己就应该换的，都怪这桩婚事闹的，他乐极生悲，现在搞不好真的要害到自己了。

“夫胜宽！你这小子！”他开口，喉咙干哑着，吼了两句之后又一波更加剧烈的热潮从小腹分成两路，分别往他的大脑和下半身涌动。

他想起来结婚那天夫胜宽偷偷塞给他的电击枪，这家伙，究竟是想救他还是想害死他啊！

还残存一点意识，李知勋这个时候想自己也只能豁出去了，拿出手机颤抖地打出几个字，发给全圆佑：

_**-李知勋休学中勿扰：** 回家现在_

TBC.


	6. 已婚人士（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 报仇千里如咫尺，结合也是

崔胜澈这两天连续问了他三次时间安排，这让全圆佑觉得不太妙。  
  
毋临渴而掘井，早在提交材料之后他就去问过权顺荣发情期的时候究竟该怎么办。  
  
“知勋不是打抑制剂的吗？你不会还要整高中偷抑制剂那一套吧？早就告诉你不行了啊！高中走了那么多弯路现在总算有点机会，你还要试试锅是不是铁打的吗？”权顺荣坐在他对面玩着手机，嘴巴里咬着香草可乐的吸管。

权顺荣以前不怎么能吃香草味的东西，连一起吃冰激凌的取向都是巧克力，但自从和李硕珉交往后便以对方的信息素为起因喜欢起了香草味。

所以说不喜欢李知勋的信息素味道那些都是屁话，权顺荣明明是他们三个人里最容易被影响的那个人。

后来他被当面质疑才说出因为李知勋是朋友所以对他产生更多的情感出于保护欲而并非爱意。

“因为知勋很可爱嘛……”权顺荣难为情地抓后脑勺，“所以很想保护好他啊。”

这就显得全圆佑不在理儿了，在另外两个人脸色变得更差前权顺荣又赶忙解释：“诶呀！没说你不好，这不更好吗！你说要是为这咱们三个人的关系变得不好了，多划不来。”

“得得得，反正你横竖都是好人呗。”  
  
这会全圆佑坐在权顺荣的对面吃薯条，拿桌子底下的脚踹他的，“去你的，我得多轴啊还干那事儿，我这不是害怕突发状况嘛。”

权顺荣没有立马回他，心里暗自想着你看起来就是那种轴的人，但没有多说：“发情期啊……大家应该都不一样吧，反正都挺反常的。”

“怎么个反常法？”

“特别粘人吧……一早上就缠着我做爱，而且完全听不得不好的东西，那会儿就特别容易胡思乱想。”

平时李硕珉的确看不出权顺荣描述出来的这些特质，李硕珉是小他们一届的学弟，音乐剧系的高材生，在学校里总是备受瞩目的人。而权顺荣虽然看起来热情大方，其实交际圈小到只有三个人，按照道理说应该没有认识李硕珉的机会。

可权顺荣是舞蹈社的社长，在学校还是有非常多的展现机会，更何况是个Alpha。所以在招新晚会结束后街舞社收到了纷纷递来的入部申请，虽然最后通过面试的只有一封，就是李硕珉的那封。

“但是我们第一次……我是说硕珉第一次没有吃抑制剂发情期，我标记他的时候，那个时候真的特难捱啊……”

全圆佑今天早上的感觉非常不安，昨天晚上他能感觉到李知勋睡得很不好，一直在床上翻来覆去呢喃着梦话，内容他听不清，早上出门的时候以往李知勋都半醒着，今天却难得没有招呼他。

不会……不会提前到发情期吧……可是李知勋最近一直和自己待在一起，激素水平有些不正常也说得过去……

越想越没底，哪怕是听着完全不能分心的数字电路，也总是想起权顺荣说李硕珉第一次发情的危急情况。这么想来，他听李知勋说过，他的表弟夫胜宽第一次发情也很危险，他是被崔胜澈刺激到强制发情的，当时崔胜澈就标记了他。

李知勋虽然还有几天才到发情期，但是崔胜澈这么一问，他总有些担心起来。

“哥没有弄什么吧？”下了第一节课全圆佑就给崔胜澈打了电话，“知勋发情期快到了，有些不安。”

“啊……”崔胜澈的接着电话突然停顿了，“圆佑你不是说你今早过后就没有什么安排了么？”

“哥？哥不会真的做了什么吧！”

“呃……应该没有什么事吧……知勋平时就算注射型抑制剂没了的话，身上也总备着口服的紧急药物，圆佑你……”

“哥你真是的！做事也不是这么个做法吧！这也太极端了。”

全圆佑急匆匆地挂了电话，丝毫没有意识到自己打心底里排斥和谴责的行为，正是自己几年前想要达到目的而采取的不正当手段。

全圆佑刚挂了崔胜澈的电话就急匆匆地往家走，翘了一节专业课的情况也来不及考虑，路上收到李知勋的短信就觉得天塌了。又不想惊扰到权顺荣这个已经结婚的Alpha，刚才又联系了崔胜澈，要是叫对方真的知道出了事，那哥本来就因为夫胜宽强制发情的愧疚感上面要是再叠一层，肯定得垮了。只好给千百年不联系一次的李硕珉和根本不熟的夫胜宽群发消息：

_**-明年全圆佑报名冬泳人工湖：** 李知勋发情期，正在家里，我可能不会标记他，麻烦你们找点办法。_

为了做多手准备，回去的路上也一直在找药店，可是路上一个开门的都没有，他早上出门前记得窗子也没有完全关好，不知道李知勋的发情期表现如何，有没有意识把窗子，越想就越急，脚步也乱了。现在的办法就只能是赶快先回家去安抚李知勋，确认了他的安全之后再去想控制发情期的办法。

李知勋发了消息之后不知道自己做了些什么，只知道有点清醒听见门铃声的时候自己倒在玄关门口，好像在等着全圆佑回来似的。

李知勋打开门，堵在自己面前的是前阵子隔壁搬来的同学院学弟，一个大高个儿，打开门才察觉到自己刚才听见隔壁的异状是李知勋发情的动静。

“学长？学长你还好么？你有没有抑制剂？”李知勋这个时候已经软成一滩烂泥，瘫软在对方身上，不受控制地想要肌肤相亲。

“没，家里什么都没了……”他呢喃间就要脱对方的衣服，隔壁的学弟铁定是个Alpha，从脸到身材和举手投足间散发的气质都绝对没有错，“救救我好不好……我好难受……”

金珉奎没想到自己长这么大，遇到的第一次发情Omega居然是搬过来之后还没来得及打招呼的同学院前辈，李知勋在院里还有点名气，他闻见一股香水的味道，看到李知勋泛红的后颈腺体才知道这应该是李知勋的信息素味道，趁着气味散发得更开之前拢着对方闪身进了房间。

一回到房间李知勋就又闻到空气里残存的全圆佑信息素，又倒坐在地板上。金珉奎细心，进了房间第一件事就是关好了窗子，再回过头来李知勋的精神比刚才地还要涣散，他一靠近就急忙凑上来，纤细白嫩的胳膊搂住他的脖子。

“没有办法了，学长，我用信息素压制一下你吧……”金珉奎愧疚地考虑了半天，终于下了这个决定。双手扶住李知勋的肩膀保持安全距离，渐渐释放出信息素，他是葡萄味的，掺杂在木质香气中陡然变得很酸。

金珉奎千般万般就没有想到自己隔壁这个学长不但结婚了还已经和Alpha同居了将近快一个月，按照道理来说已经是浅标记的程度。

他的味道和全圆佑的混在一起，李知勋的精神防线一下崩溃。他的身体提醒着他这副身体已经有所归属，同时强烈排斥起金珉奎。

金珉奎没有用力，当然也没有防备，被李知勋用额头撞了一下才察觉出不对经，还没反应过来就听见有人敲门，全圆佑在门外大喊。

“李知勋，李知勋！”  
  
“里面有人么？那个发情的Omega是……是我爱人。”

全圆佑一打开门就看见眼睛激得通红的李知勋和鼻血流了半张脸的金珉奎，又闻见空气里截然不同的信息素味道，立马察觉出了一二，对金珉奎简单地说了声谢谢就接过对方怀里已经快站不住的李知勋。

“那个，我不是想要标记他，他刚刚……”

“我知道，”全圆佑声音压得很沉却没有恶意，他见过好几次金珉奎，夸张点说这学弟的性格，估计有Omega送上门也只会问人家哪里不舒服要不要去医院，更别提打李知勋的主意了，“现在情况紧急，等结束之后我会再去感谢你。”

金珉奎见状赶紧离开了。全圆佑脸上的表情正不可逆地变得凶戾，按照他估计的最差情况，倘若这两个人真的一起住了一个月，李知勋发情期多多少少也会影响到全圆佑，他这时候再磨蹭，那是真的不会审时度势。

李知勋这边还全然不知道换了人，对着才接过自己的全圆佑就是一阵拳打脚踢。  
  
全圆佑被踢了一脚，又挨了几下拳头，虽然他已经释放了信息素试图安抚李知勋却并没有效用。此时自己也从被冲昏头脑的状况中清醒过来，定睛去看李知勋一副楚楚可怜的模样缩在玄关的角落，不知道是由于筑巢还是保护措施，自己平时用的被褥也堆在那里。  
  
但李知勋正在激动敏感的情绪里，连散发出同样味道的全圆佑都没有办法靠近。他的衣服已经脱得差不多了，只有裤子还堪堪挂在脚踝，性器涨得通红却软塌塌的，并不难发现冰箱里放在抑制剂旁边的酒瓶子空了倒在旁边——李知勋不但发情期，还误喝了酒解渴。  
  
他整个人缩在全圆佑的被褥里，双手死死拽着全圆佑的居家服，那块布料在他手里几乎要被扯变形。  
  
“知勋，李知勋，我是全圆佑。”全圆佑觉得自己的头疼得嗡嗡作响，他同样在失控的边缘，来的路上给其他人发了消息，这会儿也不知道什么时候能赶到，只好尽量用温柔的声音安抚李知勋，同时在李知勋觉得安全的范围内试图一点点靠近。  
  
他跪在地板上，颤抖着伸手抓住了李知勋的一只脚踝，像捏了一撮羽毛似的不敢用力。  
  
“全圆佑？”李知勋强撑着定住目光看他，“你们味道也一样，你……你是他没错……”  
  
不可能放任情况这么下去，空气里其实还掺杂一些刚才隔壁那人的信息素味道，全圆佑又释放出一些自己的来，只是让李知勋哭的更剧烈，前端的性器没有办法勃起，后穴却早已经湿得一塌糊涂，李知勋的大腿根上沾得到处都是，在灯光下亮晶晶的。  
  
全圆佑仍然不敢贸然靠近，俯下身趴在李知勋脚边吻住对方桃子骨上方细嫩的皮肤，温热又湿黏地滑过，李知勋的知觉似乎已经有一些迟钝，全圆佑只好使了大力气，留下个红紫的圆形吻痕，才察觉到对方腿上肌肉用力起来。  
  
“我临时标记你，好么？”他看着李知勋满脸的泪珠子，又心疼又难耐，后槽牙咬得腮帮子泛酸，“不然你会很难受，我……我临时标记你的话，你不会那么难受。”  
  
不知道李知勋有没有听懂他的话，只是被全圆佑握在手里的脚绷得笔直，他看了眼李知勋粉红色的脚趾，想起来李知勋为数不多地曾经坐在沙发上给他踩过，那些暧昧不断在他的脑海里闪过，他觉得自己的身体马上就要爆炸。  
  
李知勋在他靠近前甚至都已经有些平静，然而等到全圆佑坐过去想要环住他又开始反抗，甚至一度想要拿手里的衣服蒙住全圆佑的脸，不知道是真的想要闷死他还是下意识地彰示自己有Alpha的事实。  
  
“知勋，知勋……”  
  
“呜……你到底是谁，你，你别碰我，我有Alpha……”  
  
最终全圆佑还是用信息素压制了李知勋，在那人哭的愈加猛烈的同时覆上后颈的皮肤，张嘴用牙齿咬破了把信息素注入进血液。那一瞬间强烈的快感沿着两个人相接的地方蔓延开，因为害怕李知勋逃走所以死命地锢住他，连标记时嘴唇也紧贴着皮肤。抓着他手臂的李知勋也用了力气，在他小臂上留下几道长长的红痕。  
  
空气里的味道终于变得模糊，麝香混着琥珀味道一起，全圆佑纵然觉得卑劣，打心底里还是涌现出征服和占有的快感。  
  
他不敢想象之后李知勋会如何埋怨和怪罪自己，但现在这样无非是最好的选择。他持续地被来自Omega的信息素刺激，脑海里的弦却放松下来，只知道暂时这事儿暂时可以告一段落。李知勋晕了过去，全圆佑觉得大腿上一片湿滑，李知勋高潮了，哪怕仅仅只是被临时标记，也使得他后穴痉挛着缩紧，冒出一些透明黏腻的体液。

TBC.


	7. 已婚人士（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸福的人都是一样的，不幸的人则各有各的不幸

李硕珉和夫胜宽正好一同赶到李知勋的公寓楼下，他俩都掂着连锁药店的购物袋。毕竟已经被永久标记过的Omega，并且像他们这样时间安排比较弹性的学生，每次发情期的时候都能够和结合的Alpha一起度过，所以很少再有需要抑制剂的时刻。  
  
被永久标记后的Omega除开体质上的个体差异，发情期之外的时间总体上与Beta没有什么两样，所以也会有人在为了保证生活方便的情况下选择尽早和Alpha结合。  
  
夫胜宽发育的很晚，第二性别确认的那年都已经高中毕业了，还没完全第二性成熟的时候就撞见崔胜澈发情期，他的身体比李知勋还敏感，加上年纪小，崔胜澈又一直是他喜欢的人，直接由于自己表哥的缘故进入了强制发情期。  
  
第一次结合就被完全标记了，年内就火速和崔胜澈登记结婚。  
  
所以发情期的痛苦与不适他都没有体会过，崔胜澈又格外宠他，无论是多忙也会跑回来和他一起度过发情期，所以甚至连抑制剂夫胜宽都没有吃过，方才在药店的货架上找了半天，最后知道要去专门柜台购买。  
  
虽然这样，但是发情期的急迫他还是懂得的，更何况还和他扯不上特别多关系，平时也联络不多的全圆佑给他发了消息，课都没来得及上完就跑了出来。走到楼下看见同样风尘仆仆从排练场地赶来的李硕珉，他的新剧角色是个Alpha，李硕珉在扮演Alpha这件事情上不到那很擅长，甚至做得很好，打扮得也粗糙，胳膊由于近一段时间的塑形所以膨胀得很明显。  
  
要是按照夫胜宽以往的性子，他这会肯定要调侃两句容易害羞的李硕珉才好，可是当下情况紧急，两个人见了面就拍拍彼此的肩膀然后快步上楼去。  
  
全圆佑在玄关保持着先前的姿势抱着李知勋，对方虽然昏睡过去但是不安稳，总是时不时地痉挛着往他怀里钻，手也死死抓住他的。而他只能尽力把鼻子从李知勋的后颈处移开，虽然内心里很想但是不刻意凑过去闻信息素的味道。  
  
所以李硕珉夫胜宽打开门的时候看到的是衣冠不整的李知勋和多少穿着衣服的全圆佑。空气里的味道有一点复杂，夫胜宽皱着眉头把全圆佑怀里的李知勋扶起来，面对Omega的他要温和许多，身体也没有再抗拒。  
  
“你们……做了？”李硕珉看着起身去开一点窗户微微通风的全圆佑的背影，能够从后面看到他小臂侧面的伤痕，应该是李知勋刚才挖的，还红肿着。  
  
“没……他意识已经不清晰了，我回来之前隔壁的Alpha不了解情况想要帮忙结果搞砸了。所以我只临时标记了他……唉，他晚些时候醒过来应该会生气吧……”  
  
李硕珉安抚似地拍拍背对着自己的全圆佑肩膀，他不像夫胜宽一样把全圆佑和李知勋之间的事情想的很简单，毕竟自己也从权顺荣那里听说了不少：“现在说这些也没用，至少你没有让情况变得更差，知勋知道了以后也会原谅你的，现在和我们一起去……”  
  
这才看到转身过来的全圆佑的情况，上半身还好，只是衣服被拧的皱皱巴巴，只不过下半身且不说鼓鼓囊囊的胯部，毕竟是生理反应没办法控制。但是大腿上的布料湿了，应该是李知勋的东西，全部洇开成暧昧的大块。  
  
李硕珉看了一眼先是愣住，过了两秒羞怯地撇开头：“我们就去校医院，你……你一会儿收拾好了再来吧。”  
  
全圆佑脑子还没转过来弯，低头看了一眼才反应过来，赶忙转身过去。  
  
打了一针安定，李知勋醒得很快，医生说因为进行了临时标记所以没有什么大问题，还说全圆佑的行为很正确，下午等安定的药效过去就可以走了。最后几个人还是决定不将事情的真相告诉崔胜澈，只打算说是为了方便所以让全圆佑对他进行了临时标记。  
  
夫胜宽一直躲在人群后面没敢说话，因为造成这件事这样后果的正是他和崔胜澈。  
  
如果早知道总是谨慎的李知勋会因为抑制剂过期这样的缘故陷入危险，他说什么也不会答应崔胜澈去偷李知勋的冰箱。  
  
但他和崔胜澈的确也都对李知勋暗恋全圆佑的事情了如指掌，别看李知勋在外一副谁都要先拒绝的样子，其实在家里的情感算是比较外放，所以他喜欢全圆佑这事儿，说是秘密，但在家里只能算是个公开的秘密。  
  
夫胜宽和崔胜澈都知道李知勋哪怕嘴上说着不想结婚，对全圆佑也仍然有情感，本想着既然李知勋拉不下脸就推他一把，早知道是现在这个后果，自己当时是不是不该那么做呢……  
  
他远远地躲着，李知勋叫他，只好唯唯诺诺地凑过去。  
  
李硕珉刚好给权顺荣回电话，全圆佑确认了李知勋的安全之后就避嫌似的一直站在外面，房间里只有他们两个人，李知勋瞧见表弟欲泣的表情，本来就没打算说他，这一来更是开不了口：“胜宽……”  
  
“哥……对不起，都因为我……”  
  
“我猜到了。你别放在心上，本来骗胜澈哥就有一壶吃了，要是把你弄得不高兴，那我更没活路了。”  
  
“可是哥因为我，因为我偷了哥的抑制剂才会……”  
  
“唉，你们的意思我都懂，”李知勋抬头看着能看见一个后脑勺的全圆佑，因为被对方临时标记所以想到对方身体还会有一点不适应的被控制感，“我也着急，不过，这事也不能强求你说是不是。”  
  
夫胜宽沉默了，过了好久才说：“那哥接下来要怎么办，你们关系肯定会变得很尴尬。”  
  
为了安慰他李知勋笑着摸他的头，夫胜宽能感觉到，李知勋身上的味道已经明显不一样了，如果说以前靠近李知勋总会感觉到他身上暖烘烘的味道，现在则是更加的冷冽成熟。  
  
“会不会变得尴尬呢……那看情况吧。”  
  
不过那也是安慰夫胜宽的话，怎么可能不变得尴尬。  
  
当天晚上回家，李知勋和全圆佑就又回到了之前全圆佑刚搬进来的样子，全圆佑先他一步进家，开了门才想起来白天走得太匆忙，家里一堆乱七八糟的还没有收拾。一推门就瞧见又害怕李知勋觉得尴尬，便挽起袖子飞速开始收拾，一边收拾一边笑说怎么我出门都没有弄好，家里乱糟糟的。  
  
李知勋知道那些是自己弄的，就算意识模糊不清他也记得自己为了解渴误喝了酒，还用全圆佑的寝具筑巢——因为那东西上面全圆佑的味道真的很浓，明明是闻起来叫人沉静的清冷味道，却让他控制不住自己。  
  
金珉奎堵住自己的时候他还有一点意识，也知道那学弟要干什么，只不过万万没有想到的是因为同居自己已经被全圆佑短期标记。  
  
不过也怪不得，他和全圆佑在肉体欲望上的表达和显示都比较赤裸和直白，就算没有做爱，其他的也都干的七七八八了。  
  
可是无论是全圆佑还是自己，却一句真心话都没有讲过。  
  
全圆佑到底怎么看自己呢，李知勋这么想着，回想起来却发现他只是越来越看不懂全圆佑，也看不懂自己到底想要怎么对待他。  
  
所以全圆佑把房间里一通乱七八糟的收拾好，再回过头想喊李知勋的时候看见对方还保持着刚才的姿势站在玄关处。  
  
“知勋……”他皱着眉头走过去蹲在对方面前，这个姿势他得用力地抬头才能看到李知勋脸上的表情，“我临时标记你……你是不是生气了……”  
  
全圆佑脸上的表情看起来没有什么波澜，但只有李知勋知道自己能看懂，他面对自己觉得有点委屈又很愧疚不知道说什么。  
  
我知道。  
  
李知勋的声音也放得很低，柔柔地飘出来。  
  
“如果你觉得不太好……我……等这次临时标记消下去之后，我再去找房子。”  
  
“到时候再说吧。”  
  
血液里的临时标记要等两个多月才能消下去，在这个期间是不建议初次被标记的Omega离开Alpha的，因为初期Omega的依赖性比较强，特别是李知勋这样敏感的李知勋，校医更是建议他和全圆佑“在标记退下去之前尽可能多时间呆在一起”。抑制剂则是还要吃的，还得李知勋每次按照抑制剂的说明书考察自己的反应控制药量。  
  
这些都是小事，撑死麻烦一点，但好歹都是能够人为控制解决的事情，不方便的是Omega的依赖感总是莫名其妙地发生。  
  
李知勋发现自己现在看动画片也会哭了，情绪变得特别脆弱和易动，加上最近成天地读日本书，本来就敏感的心思则更加忧郁。  
  
使得全圆佑每天虽然课多事多实验课多，还是得按时在九点前回家，晚一分钟就会接到李知勋的电话，对方的声音带着哭腔，语气也无辜的：“对不起……我，我控制不住……”  
  
在嫌麻烦前这件事的确挺好的，因为这些表现，按照生物学的理论来说，更加接近李知勋本真的性格，也比平时不坦率的他更可爱一点。可是浅尝辄止是好事，时间一久，哪怕是全圆佑，也吃不消。  
  
最尴尬的还是晚上睡觉的时候，全圆佑依旧睡在客厅沙发，李知勋睡在隔间楼上。半夜总是迷迷糊糊就爬上全圆佑的身子搂紧了他的脖子要一起睡，全圆佑白天上课晚上做实验每天忙的不可开交，睡梦中也没有心思太照顾李知勋，手臂一拢就把对方堵在自己和沙发中间。  
  
这倒是省事儿了，就是早上起来的时候总是有些尴尬。  
  
早上李知勋是被全圆佑的动静弄醒的，闻见对方身上信息素的味道就知道自己昨晚上又梦游了，全圆佑也醒了，两个人无言地对视。  
  
“呃……早啊……”全圆佑尴尬地和他打招呼，下面的小兄弟也抬手叫早。  
  
李知勋只脸通红地点点头，捂着自己也半勃的分身，跑回自己床上去了。  
  
虽然两个人之间的关系还是尴尬，眼见着两个多月过去，李知勋身体里全圆佑的标记也快消失，还不知道接下来要怎么办，最尴尬的时刻关系里就需要第三个人。  
  
权顺荣是最好的选择。  
  
“可是也不知道为什么，前天我还在隔壁市的时候，晚上硕珉说有一个紧急演出，要出差三四天。”  
  
他们三个人常约在图书馆楼下的咖啡厅，这里距离他们三个人都适中，只不过全圆佑依旧的，要跨过硕大的人工湖。  
  
“这不是挺好的，”全圆佑早上在实验室看了大半天的示波器，头晕眼花地吸一杯果蔬汁，“有演出不是好嘛，他舞台上Alpha扮得可真好啊，完全没有办法联想到他台下……”  
  
听见对李硕珉的夸奖权顺荣喜上眉梢，笑了两声才想起来自己的问题：“嘿嘿嘿……不是，可是他以往出去演出我们都要每天联系的，可是这次却……”  
  
“是不是太忙了，毕竟你也说是紧急……”  
  
权顺荣紧皱着眉头看着面前的一盘炸薯条发呆，放的时间有些久了，翘起的边角都软塌下去：“可是……以前都不会这样，已经联系两天没有联系了，剧团那边也不愿意给我透露信息……”  
  
他手机最后一条来自李硕珉的消息是问在隔壁市的权顺荣在做什么。  
  
_**-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：** 哥，一会儿打算去做什么？_  
  
_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 正在看电视，一会儿还不知道要去做什么，好想你啊硕珉啊。_  
  
“你……”李知勋在一边打游戏，耳机摘下来听了一会儿权顺荣和全圆佑的对话，若有所思了一会儿才打断他们，“你不会还不知道，李硕珉怀孕了吧……”  
  
TBC.


	8. 已婚人士（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果真的跨越那条线

-李知勋休学中勿扰：所以顺荣今天到现在还没有联系你么？你在那边住得还好么？  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：没有  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：住的还行，哥你不要担心啦  
  
-今天也在努力学法理的夫胜宽：顺荣哥怎么回事啊！他也太不关心这些了吧！万一硕珉哥真的出事，我看他负得起这责任吗？  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：胜宽你不要生气，我也知道顺荣是个什么性子  
  
-李知勋休学中勿扰：也就你吃得住他，我看你们两个人是一个愿打一个愿挨  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：哈，哈哈哈哈，是吗？  
  
-今天也在努力学法理的夫胜宽：我看也只有哥你这样了……唉……要是那天我和知勋哥没有拦住你还真不知道会变成什么样……不说这些，哥现在心情有好一些吗？  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：嗯，放心好啦，本来就不是什么大问题，主要是当时我自己没有想通，但是真的好想哥……又不能回他消息……  
  
-李知勋休学中勿扰：不许回  
  
-今天也在努力学法理的夫胜宽：哥千万不能回！听到了吗？  
  
-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：好，诶呀，好好好，我不早就答应了嘛

  
  
李硕珉万万没有想到，带着行李箱想要离开的时候正好碰到找来的李知勋和夫胜宽。  
  
他满脸的丧气，带着个厚重的行李箱，情况不好一看便知，更不可能瞒过敏锐的夫胜宽和李知勋。

“呃……你们听我解释，可以么？”李硕珉讪笑着看着堵在自己面前的两个人。  
  
“其实权顺荣没发现这个事，蛮平常的，你也不是第一天认识他，”李知勋把性子急的夫胜宽赶走，留下自己和李硕珉一起回房间里坐下了。  
  
他四处打量两个人的家里，比起之前权顺荣一个人住的时候，收拾得更加干净，权顺荣结婚之后他们很少再在这里见面，当然权顺荣也很少他们两个人鬼混就是。  
  
李硕珉那个行李箱摆在门口玄关处，装了好多东西，刚才他进门的时候推了一把，很重。  
  
“但我觉得，你也应该直视自己总是被动，不愿意开口的问题。”即使出于Omega的立场，李知勋发现自己依旧控制不住想要客观分析问题的欲望，开口之后却又觉得这话说出来会影响到李硕珉的情绪，不安地抬眼看他，对方的情绪好像并没有那么不安，“至少，怀孕的事还是要跟他说一下……”  
  
“我……抱歉……我其实，自己还没有完全接受这件事，总觉得很神奇，但更多的是觉得很突然，因为我和顺荣，我们也从来没有计划过这件事。”  
  
“顺荣的话，有些事情是说了才能知道的，这点你肯定也清楚吧。”李知勋揉揉皱起来的眉山，“你要是不想跟他说，或许可以问问别人呢，自己一个人想，肯定要钻牛角尖。”  
  
“啊……是，是这样么……”李硕珉本想说点什么，张了张嘴，却发现关于这件事自己什么也说不出。  
  
他好像从来都很少给别人讲，给他人回顾或者倾诉自己的恋情。  
  
李硕珉觉得这其实很怪，因为他自己也说不出为什么喜欢权顺荣的其间一二。  
  
爱，或许他应该换一个描述的词汇。  
  
他认识权顺荣认识得很早，高三的时候戏剧部的同学把权顺荣演出的脸书和视频分享到了聊天房，他在表演里模仿过一次权顺荣，之后他就被夸擅长演出Alpha角色。  
  
不过考到同一个大学甚至在同一个校区是他没有预料到的，所以在招新晚会上看见权顺荣演出的自己头脑一热去报名街舞社还通过了面试这件事，一度让他觉得不可思议，更让人觉得不可思议的是，他竟然还和这人结婚了。  
  
他是真的喜欢权顺荣，也确定过自己有没有混淆了真正的权顺荣和自己在舞台上塑造的那个权顺荣。  
  
这是个半公开的秘密，因为除了权顺荣本人之外所有人都知道李硕珉在舞台上塑造的Alpha形象都多多少少有参考他本人，彼此认识之前只是模仿权顺荣的动作，后来也会模仿权顺荣的性格。  
  
但是权顺荣看了他无数场演出，却一直没有察觉出来，所以李硕珉本人也不承认。  
  
最初认识的时候，权顺荣的确和他想象中的不太一样，他想象中权顺荣强势、直接，接触了之后才发现其实对方并没有想象中的那么外现。对方其实很简单也更容易被看透，并且意外地比想象中容易多愁善感——前提是如果他比较清晰地感受到了情感和氛围。

权顺荣耳朵软，眼色又灵，最擅长的就是配合氛围，而他一切表现并无过多思考，更多时候来源于在情感和人际关系方面的直白和钝感，他对这方面的事时意外的极端，明明是个容易在其他事情上犹豫的人，但在和人建立情感的时候只分正负两个方向。

例如对自己和其他好友，就极尽全力的好，而面对其他人虽然是一脸笑模样，却有生疏感。  
  
李硕珉心里门儿清，尽然深知自己光凭借迟钝这一点就不能因为其他事情误会和责怪权顺荣，但是那个学妹找来的时候，他还是动摇了。

……

“所以，如果你只是想给我看这个照片的话，你已经在社交媒体上发给我很多次了，我似乎也并没有否定他的真实性，但是……”

“我还是想不明白，为什么顺荣学长要和你结婚，明明你就只是一个很普通不过的Omega，你们两个人一点都不般配。”那女生兀自打断了他，把一沓照片收回信封里，又把信封塞进李硕珉怀里，“至于他的选择，你……你自己想想吧。”

“等等，”李硕珉想了想，普通Omega的话，这样的评价自己好像经常听过，但同时好的赞扬也听说过不少，更何况从权顺荣嘴巴里冒出来的就能写一本书了，对方的话让他有些不太开心，于是语气也强硬了一些，“我的婚姻关系如何，我受到怎么样的评价，我认为你之前所插手的已经足够了，如果你还有什么新的事情想要和我说，请便，如果没有的话……”

那女生最后也没再纠缠，李硕珉拿着那一信封的照片回到家里，却立马变得焦虑起来。

那照片是权顺荣裸着躺在那个女生旁边的样子，但是做的很拙劣，前一阵子权顺荣的确有去合宿，回来还兴冲冲地说自己和国外酒喝醉了，自己还埋怨他不小心身体。

紧接着他的邮箱里就开始出现这样的照片。

一看权顺荣就是醉得不省人事的样子，那女生被子底下的衣服也穿得整齐，从被子布料的不自然程度就能够看出来——现在居然真的还会有人采取这种方法想要破坏别人的家庭么？就算是看多了电影电视剧，也不该是这个水准啊。

但他也突然意识到，虽然权顺荣和他经常呆在一起，也做过很多事，但总是权顺荣单方面地了解了很多他的生活内容，自己对权顺荣的了解，却少得可怜。

倒也不必那么夸张地讲，但他的确只比较了解权顺荣生活里属于自己的那部分，甚至可以说是熟知了，但是对方的学习生活以及工作情况，自己却甚少了解。

他甚至也是刚刚才知道，原来街舞部的女生，不止自己当年入社时看到的那一两个。

本来这个问题可以很好解决，可是他刚才才从医院领回了化验单，因为最近总觉得身体不太对劲所以去检查的身体，结果竟然是：

他怀孕了。

他打电话给权顺荣，对方正带着社团在外地比赛，接他电话的时候背景里传来嘈杂的音乐声。

“喂？老婆？”

“哥……”

“怎么啦，我这边声音太大了，听不清你说什么。”

“也，也没什么！只不过，有件事想给你说……”

“什么事？你说吧，我在听。”

“我……我想你啦。”

最终还是没有把怀孕的事情告诉权顺荣，李硕珉挂了电话之后伸出手摸摸自己的肚子，那里现在还没有什么表现，只不过接下来几个月那里会变大，会孕育出一个新的生命。真的能够做到么？自己究竟为什么会有些不安呢，是他自己的问题么？  
  
“所以你是那之前两天才知道自己怀孕的？”李知勋问他，看着自己手里那沓化验单，“你也是，怎么能怀孕两个月还没有意识到，再晚两天你肚子都出来，难不成还以为自己变胖？”  
  
李硕珉不太好意思地低头看着自己的衣角:“主要是和顺荣哥，平时也做很多……而且我后来都没有怎么记过发情期了……”  
  
李知勋本来想说再迟钝，他哪些时候射进生殖腔这样的事情应该也有记忆吧，可是自己又没有相关经验，以自己现在和李硕珉的关系直接说出口又显得太过亲密，最后还是没说出来，只是皱皱眉头。

“所以，你因为你们两个人之间的消息不对等，就想要闹脾气离家出走吗？甚至不让权顺荣那小子知道你为什么不高兴？”

“我也不是那个意思，我是觉得我自己……”

“那你为什么想要一声不吭地离开？”

“每个人都需要一点理由逃离一下现在的生活嘛。”

“在得知怀孕之后的第三天？”

“……”

“这件事，虽然你可能会不高兴，但我还是想要插手，不过你不用担心，我并非出于权顺荣朋友的立场，”李知勋说，走过去把李硕珉的行李箱又推到两个人的中间，“你可以离开，但是你不能和我还有胜宽失去联系，希望你知道，我只是担心你……”

“好，知勋哥，我听你的。”

  
  
“你知道李硕珉在哪，对吧。”  
  
晚上权顺荣有课，全圆佑和李知勋两个人单独去吃饭，回家的路上要横穿校园，李知勋走在对方身后，低头玩手机，伸出一只手拽住前面人的衣角。两个人脚印踩脚印地走，绕过半个人工湖周长的时候，全圆佑突然问他。  
  
李知勋单手握着手机正在打字，他的手指修长，打字的速度也很快。听到全圆佑的问题之后停顿了两秒，然后又继续手上的动作，嘴上嗯声。  
  
“因为顺荣没发现他怀孕么？”全圆佑刚问出口就意识到，“应该没有那么简单吧。”

李知勋乐了，笑出来的时候还在看手机：“不愧是全圆佑呀。”话音刚落他就撞上前面人的后背，一个哆嗦差点把手机摔下去，正怒目圆瞪地想要责怪他，刚好对上双眼。  
  
有点尴尬，被临时标记过后李知勋不怎么敢直视全圆佑的眼睛，总是觉得情感交流太强烈，害怕自己一个不小心就透露出什么不想要全圆佑知道的东西。这会儿一看连发火的劲头都消失了，本来气势汹汹的模样一下开始回避，还是低头看着手机，不说话了。  
  
“说了多少次了，玩手机的时候不要拉衣服角，我的衣服都被你扯变形了。”全圆佑伸手把李知勋的手从自己衣服上拽下去，他的手空了，但还没有因此变得失落的时候就又被握住。  
  
“牵好咯，别摔倒了。”  
  
这使李知勋大为错愕，人就傻傻地被全圆佑牵着走，出去两步才回过味来笑，仗着自己走在那人的后面，丝毫不掩饰自己脸上的表情，全圆佑不管他，带着耳机听歌的同时牵着李知勋的手继续走。  
  
“全圆佑，你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
李知勋不知道为什么自己想要这么说，他突然开始后悔，明明过去了快两个月，自己有无数个可以跟全圆佑坦白心迹的机会，却总是没有办法开口，也只有这会儿趁着这机会，才好意思说真心话。  
  
明明觉得两个人之间的关系只差一层薄薄的窗户纸，却总不舍得戳破。  
  
就算是万分之一，自己也有可能被拒绝不是么？毕竟全圆佑到现在为止做的一切，出于情人的立场不够深情，出于朋友的立场也只是略微越界。

而自己碍于面子，回应也总是模棱两可。  
  
可是如果能够通过现在的方式保持下去的话，他好像也顾不得那么多了。  
  
李知勋被爱情冲昏了头脑，他什么都考虑到了，万万没有考虑到全圆佑是一个和他一样的人。负负得正，目前这问题的解答，依旧是个无理数。  
  
全圆佑好像没有听见，李知勋又看了一眼手机，确认没有人找自己之后把它放回口袋里，另一只手也伸过去握住全圆佑的：“喂，全圆佑，我说你是不是喜欢我。  
  
可能是音乐声音太大了，全圆佑依旧没有反应，于是李知勋小声地嘟囔：“那我现在是不是也能说....  
  
“你打算怎么做？”全圆佑突然摘下耳机转头看他，脸上的表情似乎真的不知道刚才李知勋对着他讲了什么。  
  
“诶？”  
  
“我是说顺荣和李硕珉的事，既然你今天已经告诉了他硕珉学弟的身体状况，想必你现在应该知道他在哪里吧，那么接下来你打算怎么办？”  
  
TBC.


	9. 已婚人士（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有话好好说

这不像全圆佑的性格，李知勋是说，他尽快的推进这件事的样子很不符合他的性格。

全圆佑是个怎么样的人，毫不夸张地讲，只要是与他无关的事情，那人都是事不关己高高挂起。

如此说似乎把那人描述得太过冷漠，但全圆佑的确是一个在各个方面都极具功利心的一个人——但至少他很坦诚，能够很忠实地承认自己是个自我至上主义者。并且全圆佑也并非真的什么事都看不见，只不过会先在自己的大脑中进行处理，只会关心和自己有关以及有意义的事情。

与他相比自己就并不是个那样的人，权顺荣和全圆佑总喜欢说李知勋太有责任感不是一件好事，多管闲事到最后可能不但无法取悦自己，也没有办法取悦别人。

所以某些方面上来讲李知勋很羡慕全圆佑具有能够拒绝别人并且专注在自己身上的能力，他很在乎别人对自己的评价与看法，更何况是以Omega的身份生活在社会上，要承受的更多。所以他总是没有办法拒绝，好意和恶意都会接受，哪怕是面对权顺荣和全圆佑，也总是做一个愿意说好的朋友。

连这次权顺荣和李硕珉的事情也是，其实和他并没有什么关系，在自己发情期出事之前，甚至在他和夫胜宽去拜访李硕珉之前，他们的关系都没有那么亲密。

倒也不是说关系不够亲密的人就不能够拯救对方于水火之中，只不过这一次他的行为，有些太过突然地过于亲密。

他本以为把这件事告诉全圆佑，难免又会被对方说成自己多此一举，但是全圆佑的鼻子比狗还灵这件事儿也没有办法否认，再加上他又格外会揣测人的心思，所以与其坐以待毙等着全圆佑跟剖洋葱似的一层层把自己扒开，不如率先开诚布公，免得中间又出现什么差错造成误会。

“……所以事情就是这样。”李知勋把整件事的来龙去脉全部告诉了全圆佑，说得口干舌燥，转身去冰箱里拿可乐。

全圆佑处理信息需要一点时间，听见开冰箱的声音说自己也要可乐。

“那接下来怎么办？”全圆佑又次问他，这次他知道了事情的全貌，比起刚才试探性的提问，这会是认真地想要和李知勋讨论问题，“你看今天权顺荣那个样子，可能还没意识到问题严重性呢。”

“接下来？接下来我们就等着啊。”李知勋理所当然地，把可乐递给全圆佑之后不动声色地从对面做到全圆佑身边，“帮我开可乐。”

全圆佑本想吐槽他怎么连个可乐都打不开了，转头看见李知勋的表情又想到些什么然后闭嘴，拿开了罐的冰可乐冰对方的脸。

“等权顺荣自己发现整件事的端倪么？你是不是太高估他了？”全圆佑又开了一罐，往嘴里灌了一大口，可能是临时标记的原因，李知勋这会儿坐在他的身边，让他觉得口干舌燥的。

李知勋似乎还没有注意到他的异常：“怎么可能，我们肯定是等李硕珉忍不住去联系权顺荣啊。”说完就把手机里的群聊记录展示给全圆佑看，“这两天李硕珉提权顺荣的频率明显提高了，他肯定之后会忍不住偷偷联系他的。”

“……哈，原来是这样。”

“既然没有办法讲出来的话，那就找个方法逼着说出来咯。”李知勋得意洋洋地在沙发上倒下去，丝毫没发现全圆佑看见手机里属于自己的备注是“哥哥”。

“权顺荣发聊天房了，快看。”全圆佑的表情不由自主地一摇摆，情况变得更尴尬之前刚好李知勋的手机震了。

_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 知勋，你怎么知道硕珉怀孕的啊？他告诉你了么？_

_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 那你知道他现在在哪么？他后来去了哪？_

_**-S大王子权顺荣：** 知勋，知勋，你知道什么的话就告诉我吧……_

把手机举到李知勋面前，全圆佑看着权顺荣的消息弹框一直冒出来就问李知勋要怎么办。

“不回，”李知勋说，然后夺过手机锁了屏往沙发上一扔，“你管他干嘛？我都不管他，该干嘛干嘛。”

“权顺荣那家伙真的会疯的。”

“疯了就疯了，事情变成这样我看他俩都得给我好好想想。”

“要我说，硕珉学弟一开始就给权顺荣那个傻瓜直说就好了。哪怕采取别的方式，暗示的方法也有很多种啊。”全圆佑终于发表了自己的意见，而后不知道是意有所指地还是无意识地脱口而出，说，“很多误会的诞生都是由于消息不对等产生的……这样一来如果因为这样的事情绕弯路，那也太不划算了。大家每次都埋怨这个埋怨那个，但没有考虑到可能一开始埋怨就没有必要存在。”

一语点醒梦中人，李知勋想全圆佑可能也并没有意识到自己正处于自己所说的误会怪圈中，但跳出来看他和全圆佑的关系的确是因为那些误会和耻于开口的自尊心，才逐渐在发展过程中变得奇怪的。

就因为是朋友所以才渴望对方能够了解自己，把这当做理所当然的事，但正因为是朋友，正因为关系变得亲密，所以才更要坦诚，要率直。

李知勋啊李知勋，他在心里骂自己：怎么讲别人的时候一套一套的，到了自己头上又当局者迷了。

“全圆佑，你……”

他侧过去看着全圆佑，那家伙也刚好转过头看他，却说：

“要不我们还是告诉权……呜……”

全圆佑说到底还是偏袒自己的哥们，无意间说了一句却立马被坐在旁边的李知勋翻身制住，对方坐在他的身上，摇晃间被全圆佑下意识伸手扶住。李知勋恶狠狠地说了句你敢，紧接着才发现现在两个人处于何种尴尬的境地，只好短暂地把目光先移开，制造几秒钟宝贵的沉默。

“不说他了……你刚刚说要直说，那……那你有没有什么想给我直说的？”李知勋发现自己被全圆佑扶稳之后正以一种暧昧的姿势跨坐在对方大腿上，就以这姿势的优势俯在对方面前以拷问全圆佑。

全圆佑的手紧扶着他的腘窝，为了坐稳他刚才顺势搂住对方的脖子，就扶在腺体上，那里比其他地方的热度要高些，不知道是错觉还是真的，李知勋好像闻见一些全圆佑信息素的味道。

对方的眼尾因为正在笑所以弯出好看的弧度，全圆佑非常确信他接下来要说出口的那句话是正确答案，但是他那个音节还没有从嗓子里发出来，就被李知勋捂住了嘴巴。

故意伸出舌头把李知勋的掌心舔得湿漉漉，对方的脸不可控制地红了，却没有把手移开，还是紧紧贴着全圆佑的下半张脸。“别说话。”房间里很安静，李知勋小声嘟囔了一句，然后顺着全圆佑的身体滑下去坐到地上，整个人蜷在大腿中间。

他的手很灵巧，一拨就把全圆佑的运动裤褪下，连带着内裤也被脱下，露出还没有强烈反应的三角地带。

“对不起，味道可能不是很好……”全圆佑看出李知勋的意图，并且对方一时半会儿不打算停下来的样子，李知勋对味道很敏感，他这会儿又担心起对方情绪上会不会不高兴。

李知勋摇摇头，张口把全圆佑舔硬了才吐出来握在嘴里，对方硬得很快，完全勃起后阴茎也气势汹汹地挺立。

这两个月全圆佑连自慰都不敢，生怕李知勋一个胡思乱想就觉得自己禽兽。二十多岁的人了这阵子性生活都要靠梦遗，说出来都觉得丢人。

“没事，因为我很喜欢圆佑的味道。”李知勋低低地回了声，说得却很清晰，而后又不再说话，伸出舌尖从顶端开始仔细地描绘起性器的轮廓。

“哪怕是闷了大半天的男性器官味道也觉得喜欢么？”

全圆佑觉得不是自己疯了就是李知勋疯了，或者他们两个人都疯了。因为他问题还没问完李知勋就点点头，因为有半张嘴巴被龟头占着所以说话的声音很含糊，混着吞咽唾液的水声。

“也喜欢，呃……因为是圆佑所以很喜欢。”

李知勋也不知道为什么自己要这么说，或许是刚才全圆佑没有听见他说的话，他有点想告诉全圆佑自己喜欢他了，即使不是直接倾诉，也想要对方通过其他方式得知这个信息。

他的鼻间充满了全圆佑的味道，信息素的淡淡香气混着一点性器的腥膻。

要是以往他肯定受不了这味道，但此时自己却很兴奋，容易被信息素和快感掌控的身体不受控制地热起来，不自觉间他竟然还扭了两下屁股。

嘴里全圆佑的东西变得更硬，那人也强势又急躁地抓紧了李知勋的头发，摁紧他的后脑勺就挺腰往里面捅。

给对方做了几个深喉，李知勋的眼泪都出来了，两只手颤抖着扶在全圆佑的腿上，为了短暂的缓冲挪上去一点先把全圆佑的耻毛都舔湿了。低头一看，性器顶端的铃口处被前列腺液沾得亮晶晶的。

“我来帮你吸干净吧。”他脱口而出，才意识到话语里产生的歧义，但无论吸什么出来都只是时间问题，所以也并不解释。

他把全圆佑的前液含进嘴里的时候伸手抓住下面沉甸甸的囊袋，因为性兴奋所以绷得很紧。

全圆佑太大了，想要好好吃下去的话就只能慢慢来，李知勋先含住龟头，时不时用粗糙的舌苔刺激最顶端的小口，用舌尖用力抵在下缘的一圈冠状沟。

“嗯……”全圆佑放在沙发上的手抓紧了坐垫布料，李知勋舔得又慢又爽，嘴巴不但很湿热，因为一直在舔弄所以唾液也很多，水声很大，“知勋……再继续舔。”

“看来圆佑也很喜欢。”李知勋把他东西吐出来，擦了一把唇边的口水，再次含进去之前抬起眼睛看俯视自己的全圆佑的脸，看起来楚楚可怜又任人摆布的。

他再次一点点吞下去，直到涨大的东西塞满自己的嘴巴。

李知勋艰难地用舌头舔弄有些血管都凸出来的柱身，靠近底端的时候，有一处格外的坚硬。

这是全圆佑的结，它没有膨胀起来，李知勋用舌尖抵在那里，想。他能够占有全圆佑的方式，就是让这东西插进自己的生殖腔里。

沉浸在欲望里的时候人的想法也很原始裸露，李知勋并没有因为自己而吓一跳，反而更加努力地吮吸口中的阴茎。

高潮的时候李知勋没有挪开嘴，全圆佑想要推开他却发现对方含得很紧，射出来的时候喉结上下滚动，李知勋把他的东西吞下去了。

“我帮你打出来吧，”全圆佑射精之后低头看见李知勋的身体，裤裆处顶起来一个大包，鼓鼓的。

李知勋摇摇头，就保持着当下的姿势摁住全圆佑的膝盖让他坐好，下巴抵在他的膝盖，腮帮子枕着大腿，手自己便伸了下去。

画面有点过于香艳，全圆佑发现就算自己想要挪开注意力也能够清晰地闻到李知勋变浓郁的信息素味道，临时标记的互相影响依旧存在，他觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛了。

李知勋自己撸出来，高潮的时候把脸埋在全圆佑腿上，声音细细尖尖的：“呃嗯……好爽……要，要高潮了……”

口交后李知勋没来得及吞下的精液，额头上的汗水和不受控制流出来的唾液混到一起黏在自己的大腿上。

他用手扳起李知勋的下巴，混着眼泪的潮红色一路从眼尾蔓延到耳后根。

他感觉那句话马上就要脱口而出了，但李知勋微闭上的眼睛在颤抖，睫毛上沾得亮晶晶，样子很漂亮但也很狼狈。

这样做会让他变得更狼狈。全圆佑想。李知勋绝对会不高兴的，他回忆起刚刚堵住自己嘴巴的对方。

他不能够这时候叫李知勋不高兴。

TBC.


	10. 已婚人士（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而今迈步从头越

情深不寿，权顺荣这话给全圆佑说得嘴皮子都要磨破了，也不知道有没有管用过。  
  
“你和李知勋这连续剧看了几年我都累了，赶紧上演意难忘大结局吧。”权顺荣看着面前全圆佑的脸，嘴巴痒的不能行，但是这秘密自己保守了四年多，总不能在这时候为图一时之快就毁于一旦。  
  
李知勋喜欢全圆佑。  
  
全圆佑也暗恋李知勋。  
  
他俩一直有意思，但就是不说，但都给自己说了，并且没有意外的，自己收到的威胁都是：敢说出去你就死定了。  
  
这叫他到底该说还是不该说呢。权顺荣看过无数相同题材的影视作品，一般这种时候他都应该舍弃好朋友的良心戳破两个人之间这层窗户纸，促成这段美好姻缘。  
  
但是全圆佑和李知勋，自己这两个好友的脾性他摸的非常清楚，如果自己真的一下管不住嘴，可能今天早上还在剪辑室，中午就要被沉尸人工湖。  
  
“可别说我了，就你这样还给我上课呢，自己家房子都要塌了。”全圆佑倒是比权顺荣聪明一点，知道回避自己的问题最佳的办法就是主动出击，于是说了没两句就主动提起。本来今天约见面的原因也不是他和李知勋的问题，并且所有人都觉得坦然地和他人讨论自己的婚姻问题，多少有些难以启齿，更何况自己现在的情况甚至算不上是婚姻问题，他和李知勋还在能否可以成为恋人的边缘苦苦挣扎尽力奋斗。  
  
权顺荣几乎是立马地脸就耷拉下来，说话间又把兜里的手机掏出来看，他一直没有办法打通李硕珉的电话，只能够通过信息单方面地叨扰李硕珉。  
  
他们原本通过信息联系不多，因为每天都见面所以几乎不怎么通过手机沟通，李硕珉离开的前两天权顺荣也真的相信对方忙着演出，还在想等他回来之后找时间一起去学校对面新开的西餐厅。  
  
他觉得李知勋给他提的要求未免过高，不能够感知到李硕珉的情绪变化的确是自己的问题，但是自己又不是什么赤脚医生，光看一眼就知道怀孕的话，他还上什么学愁什么工作啊。也不知道自己报考志愿时心里打的什么算盘，要是早知道自己如今前途未卜，毕业前搞不好在剪片室要提前人生毕业，怎么也不可能报进这个专业来。

而事情一步一步为什么会变成这样，仔细想一想也不难得推测出来。

在他们两人关系中，自己似乎的确把李硕珉逼得太紧了——权顺荣知道这样不好，但是他控制不了自己，他太喜欢李硕珉了，所以总是咬得很紧：排除万难也要观摩首演这样的事自然不必说，两个人都有空的时候会细致地计划出行、在外地演出时会有很长时间的电话粥、还有发情期时格外黏着的爱人的表现。

这么说来……在发情期捅进生殖腔还内射这件事，自己的确应该意识到的。但是发情期时候的李硕珉实在太难控制，有时做到最后都是自己被摁着做。

这话自然是不敢给自己两个好朋友说道的，本来信息素是玫瑰味儿这事李知勋嘲笑他的就有的一壶喝，现在要是让他们知道自己做爱的时候还偶尔叫李硕珉做主导，自己可是永远别想要抬得起头了。

权顺荣戳弄着面前的冰激凌圣代杯，完全没有在听全圆佑讲话，什么要交流要倾诉要敞开心扉，屁吧，人都是一样的，说别人的时候一套一套的，什么怎么认识如何改造，好像对于所有人都有普遍管用的方法论似的。轮到自己做事的时候法则大多数时候出于自己爽。天知道自己现在只要接触到香草制品就会联想到李硕珉的味道。

不知道他现在会怎么样呢……李知勋说他怀孕了，整个人会不会像发情期一样敏感，会不会很需要他……

“你也别说了，”权顺荣劝住了面前的全圆佑，“你现在说什么我也都听不下去，我现在只想知道怎么样能找到李硕珉。”

李知勋和全圆佑总说他谈恋爱之后好像变了一个人，他也无所谓被这样评价，毕竟本来朋友和爱人，权顺荣并非想要强调分开对待的意味，但的确无论出于哪方面考虑，都属于不同的范畴。

权顺荣即使知道整件事不能够怪李知勋，李硕珉的性格他十分清楚，就算是很大的火，也会提前和自己说清楚了才会决定要不要发……当然他冲动的缘故也不能够排除怀孕这样重大的事物转折点。

如此一来其实事情的来龙去脉，至少原因权顺荣是把握得到了，得知到的同时，自己也难免觉得羞愧。

在两个人的相处中，自己似乎总是太紧贴着了，他不是说不关心李硕珉，疏远李硕珉才好，只是在互相理解的天平上自己太着重一边，导致自己把李硕珉了解了一个通透，但其实在这个过程中失去了自己。

他并非意指直接意义上的失去，只是随着时间，李硕珉其实了解到的自己反而越来越少了，这会让人察觉到距离。

纵然已经在意李硕珉的心情，但自己其实从来没有考虑过对方是不是也想要知道更多的自己不是么？

权顺荣也不知道自己的脑袋是怎么琢磨透这个问题的——因为看全圆佑的样子他的问题还是琢磨的一知半解，或许是阅片无数，他这次总算在一件事情上赢过了全圆佑。

可无论是自己怎么问李知勋，怎么对着每天只顾着说自己恋爱心情的全圆佑软磨硬泡，那两个家伙的口就是不开，甚至让权顺荣怀疑李知勋没有别的想法，只是趁着这时机整自己。

这样过了好一阵，终于有一天权顺荣受到了李硕珉的联系，说自己正在李知勋家，李知勋和全圆佑正在吵架，问他自己应该怎么办。

-S大王子权顺荣：老婆你关心他们的破事做什么，他们俩吵得凶了还会打起来的！你小心点肚子里的孩子！我现在去接你！

-李硕珉，巡演中请留言：哥知道了？

-S大王子权顺荣：什么？怀孕？我早知道了啊！我担心死你了，你等我现在赶去知勋家再说。

-S大王子权顺荣：不许抱歉，不许说对不起

结果等权顺荣到了李知勋家，哪里有什么吵架的李知勋和全圆佑啊，哪都是逗李硕珉玩儿的。

“我看要是再不刺激一下他，等孩子生出来都看不见爸爸是谁了。”李知勋恨铁不成钢地看着李硕珉，“这孩子也真是的，怎么这么听话啊，我们又不是你老公！我们都能骗你到时候遇到外面的坏蛋怎么办！”

李硕珉一边笑一边不好意思地挠头：“可是哥不是说……”

“就是要你和顺荣说啊！”李知勋气得双手叉腰，“你要是什么都不给他讲，顺荣也只知道从别的地方关心你，下次难道还要想不通就要逃避吗？可不是总有人拦着你的，说实话，你后来也冷静下来了吧。”

听得李硕珉愣住，但也确认地点点头。

“好啊你李知勋！讲这些倒是一套一套的，这可是我的老婆诶！你管好自己的事吧！”权顺荣本来一头雾水的，但是有人说李硕珉自己这就不高兴了，本来还站在旁边，这下立马凑过去搂住了李硕珉。

“权顺荣，你别得了便宜还卖乖！没我别说孩子了，你老婆都不知道跑哪儿去了。”

“你放屁！我老婆爱死我了！怎么可能跑！要不是你做王母娘娘不让我们见面，我们现在好着呢！”

“权顺荣，虽然这件事和我没啥关系，但我还是要说，知勋做得对……”

“好啊你全圆佑！我真的是看错你了，你们两个搭夫妻店骂我是吧！我才不怕呢，老婆，我们走！”

权顺荣说得凶，眼神也凶狠的，倒是小心翼翼地环着李硕珉走了，下去一趟还不忘上来第二趟拿李硕珉的背包，顺带着问了他之前借住的地方，说要去拉行李。听说李硕珉之前都一直住在崔胜澈和夫胜宽家，更是气得白眼都要翻到天上去。

“怎么能让我老婆住那两个老公老婆迷家里？呜呜呜我老婆委屈死了！”  
  
“喝一杯么？”好不容易送走了没个消停的权顺荣和李硕珉，全圆佑帮权顺荣背东西下去，从楼下上来的时候李知勋已经换好了家居服，正撅着屁股翻冰箱，见他进家了就甜甜地含了声，圆佑呀。  
  
全圆佑有点恍惚，李知勋主动的样子很少见，这会儿肯定是因为李硕珉的事心情好了。他还愣着，李知勋连忙怕他误会一样，左右两个罐子分别拿在手里：“啊，没事，你担心的话……我是说，我可以喝可乐。”  
  
“啊……没事……”全圆佑才知道李知勋这是误会了自己不想照顾醉汉了，赶忙解释，“我没意见，你想喝什么都可以，我去洗手。”  
  
从卫生间出来的时候李知勋已经把东西都摆好了，给全圆佑拿了酒——自从全圆佑搬进来之后，因为他的习惯冰箱里也总有一两罐啤酒，给自己开了可乐。  
  
“累了么？”全圆佑走过去的时候李知勋盯着他脸上的黑眼圈看，“这两天看你都睡的不是很好。”  
  
的确在那天李知勋给他口过之后他睡得都不是很好，也有几成禁欲太久突然开荤的缘故，脑子里想的东西总是跑偏，但更多的是因为他可以确定李知勋想从自己自己嘴里想要听到的是那句告白。  
  
可是他为什么没有让说出口呢？这让全圆佑一度很不解，直到刚才看到雀跃的李知勋才意识到他有心事，权顺荣和李硕珉的事情让他分了不少神，这解决了才放下心来关心自己的事。  
  
他也一样无暇顾及这些，每天面对着课程和权顺荣就足以焦头烂额了，习惯性地把自己的事情往后推迟。这好像是他们共同的习惯，所以有的时候就容易起冲突。还真和自己想一块去了，全圆佑低头看着李知勋，越看就觉得更加喜欢。  
  
他见桌子上李知勋把两个饮料罐摆在同一边，自然而然没有坐到对面。李知勋还没意识到，大剌剌坐在沙发中间，全圆佑挤过来才发现因为自己的下意识两个人又变成那天并排坐的样子，登时就觉得有些不好意思，摸着鼻尖往旁边蹭了蹭。倒也没有挪过去多远，腿还是和全圆佑紧挨着。  
  
“可算是告一段落了。”全圆佑难得地主动找话题，“这段时间这两个人可是折磨得够呛，不是么？”  
  
李知勋陪他干巴巴笑了两声，而后两个人又都被这情况真的逗笑。“还好吧，我都没干什么，不都是你在应付权顺荣么？”  
  
“我们都结婚太早了，在和爱人相处的问题上还需要多学习。”说到权顺荣，全圆佑一下有点恍惚，他最近和那人探讨了太多恋爱情感关系的问题，说是探讨，也不过是两个人朝对方各说各的，都是只需要有个人愿意听自己唠叨，说些可有可无的回应。

嗯。

啊。

去你的吧。

诸如此类的。

一不留神在李知勋面前也松了口，本想解释，余光看见李知勋的脸却是涨得通红，为了掩饰情绪抱着可乐瓶子死命地往嘴里灌，半天才憋出来一个赞同他的嗯。  
  
全圆佑几乎百分之九十九的确定现在就是自己说出那句话的最佳时机，却还是很紧张。大声咳嗽了几下想要引起李知勋的注意，把面前酒杯里的东西全部灌下去之后还是觉得口干舌燥：“咳……李知勋，知勋啊……”  
  
李知勋也紧张，两只手夹在大腿中间，因为有些颤抖所以压得死死的：“嗯？”  
  
“就是，我……”  
  
刚开口李知勋口袋里的手机就不合时宜地响起来。  
  
“啊……抱歉……”李知勋把手伸过去挂了电话，又转头看全圆佑，这次没有避开而是直盯盯看着他，“你说吧。”  
  
“我……”  
  
李知勋的电话又响起来。  
  
“哥！”这次他没有挂掉，看了看屏幕上的字体直接接起来。本来就是一点就燃的性子，这会儿恶狠狠地对着听筒，“我不是挂了一次了嘛？你干嘛这会儿坏我好事！权顺荣李硕珉的事情不要再问我了！烦死了！挂了！”  
  
TBC.  
  



	11. 已婚人士（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你对我的一个误区

李知勋关了电话之后又转过头满脸期待地看着全圆佑，本来全圆佑听了他挂电话的凶狠声音还在发呆，瞬间看到李知勋的脸，感觉方才刚灌下去几口的酒精升腾着在脑海里翻覆。

对方的脸笑眯眯的，和平时比起来很反常，喝可乐也会醉么？全圆佑意识到能想到这个问题的自己无疑也是喝大了，这氛围奇奇怪怪的，不知道真正上头的是什么。

“你说吧。”李知勋叫他，像是害怕把全圆佑吓到对方就不愿意说了似的，好看的手伸下去握住全圆佑正抓住衣摆的手，又重复了一遍，“你说吧。”

全圆佑有了自信难免臭显摆，这会想要先逗逗李知勋，突然闭嘴了，笑着看他。

“干嘛这么笑，好奇怪啊！”李知勋令人满意地害羞了，为了掩饰自己只好大声地凑到全圆佑面前盯着对方那张自得的脸焦急地念叨，“你到底说不说啊，那我问你……唔……”

全圆佑没让他继续说下去，双手扶在李知勋的肩膀上，这距离上半身稍稍前倾就能吻住李知勋喋喋不休的嘴巴。

可乐的甜味和啤酒里来自啤酒花和粮食发酵的甜味不一样，没有侵略性，显得很柔和。

起初李知勋不愿意张嘴，似乎还在埋怨全圆佑没说那句话似的，两瓣嘴唇虽然柔软但紧闭着。全圆佑伸手搂住他上半身，手放在他的后腰摩挲，李知勋没两下还是松了口，试探地伸出舌头舔对方有些微苦的舌头。

怎么装纯，全圆佑一边吻他一边想，又不是第一次亲嘴，然后把人搂的更紧，闻见混着自己信息素的李知勋的味道。

“知勋，李知勋，我爱你……”他吻的过程中似乎有些太用力，一度冒出来想把李知勋揉碎融进自己身体里的想法，李知勋伸出软绵绵的拳头打他，放过对方的舌头依旧不舍得离开，额头和额头相互抵着，牙齿轻扯着对方湿滑的下嘴唇，“知勋，知勋知勋……嫁给我好不好。”

“不是已经和你结婚了吗……”李知勋抱怨得很小声，“说什么屁话。”

全圆佑伸出手握住李知勋的手，因为紧张他们两个人的手心都汗涔涔，滚烫和滚烫重叠在一起：“可是这里还没有我的东西。”他用指腹轻轻捏住李知勋修长的无名指，已经换了姿势，这会儿和李知勋紧抱着，把他浑圆的耳垂含进嘴里，像吃软糖一样用舌头顶弄。

“这里有就行了。”李知勋挣开当前的姿势，手环着全圆佑的脖子扶在后颈上，他们两个人又脸对着脸。他用手轻轻地抠全圆佑后颈的腺体，是在说全圆佑临时标记他的事。这会儿又主动地撞上去舔全圆佑的嘴巴，好像没有尝够酒精的味道，伸出舌头一个劲儿地在他嘴里翻搅。全圆佑回应他的时候含着他的舌头模糊地讲话：“唔……你怎么才说啊……急死我了。”

“对，对不起……嗯……我以为你讨厌我……”全圆佑发现李知勋的手已经急迫地从衣服下摆伸进去把布料推上去，紧贴着皮肤搂住他的背，自己的手也不安分地伸到身后摁住李知勋后颈的腺体，“再也不会了，知勋，李知勋……我的好老婆，我可足足等了你六年。”

“嗯？等，等等……六年的意思是？”

“就是喜欢了六年的意思啊？”

“别！你先别！我问问你，”全圆佑靠身材优势把李知勋堆倒堵在怀里，像以往早晨那样把李知勋环在自己的身体和沙发靠背中间，想再次亲上去的时候李知勋拦住他，“你……你高中的时候，也喜欢我？”

全圆佑见不能亲嘴巴就换了阵地啄吻李知勋香喷喷的脖子和下巴：“当然啊我高一的时候就……啊？什么叫也？还有别人也喜欢你么！是谁？权顺荣？可是那小子不像啊，那还有谁……”

“是我喜欢你啦！”李知勋心想全圆佑这家伙话匣子一打开可是合不上了，为了让对方安定下来伸出手轻抚着他的后脑勺，“我也……我也高中的时候就喜欢你了，可你总偷我抑制剂……我以为……”

“我这不是想着你没了抑制剂我可以英雄救美吗……高中的时候脑子思维太奇怪了，后来大学之后才发现你不喜欢还误会了，好像补救起来也没有办法……”

李知勋用热乎乎的舌尖重新描绘起全圆佑嘴唇的线条：“是挺奇怪的，我一度以为你想害死我呢，还在想我青春期美好短暂的恋情居然走向了这样一个无法挽回的悲伤结局……已经想放弃了，谁知道大学还是要和你纠缠。”他把手移到全圆佑耳朵后面挑逗他，等到全圆佑想说点什么的时候又趁着对方的嘴正半张着所以去触碰。

“嗯……”他轻喘着，吻全圆佑吻得很认真，之前也不是没有如此暧昧地亲过，只不过如今两个人的心态都不一样，气氛也发生了变化，“圆佑呀，我觉得现在好像在做梦。”

“为什么？”

“会怀疑真的是你吗，我也可以和你一起生活吗？”

“别想这些有的没的了，是我就行。”全圆佑鼻间都是对方温热的气息，他有些按捺不住，李知勋的身体和自己的不断靠近，沙发的空间狭小，李知勋的大腿就和他的摩擦着，腿根紧密地贴合在一起，李知勋两只腿夹住他的一只，因为用力所以特别紧。

难免心驰神往地期待起接下来的事，可又舍不得松开彼此的嘴唇，全圆佑热烘烘的手掌不断刺激着李知勋的腺体，另一只手伸下去揉对方紧实的臀肉，想着又白又软的小猫现在终于是自己的了。

李知勋敏感，连接吻的时候都能够感受到巨大的快感，更何况全圆佑的舌头不安分地在自己嘴里模仿性交时抽插的动作，联想到之后自己也难控制往那边的想法。

全圆佑吻到一半觉得李知勋的身体猛地绷紧，短暂地停顿了一会之后又松开，可紧贴着自己的性器却没有完全变硬，手探到身后时却感受到一股湿意。

怎么能亲亲就高潮了呢，他喘息了一会儿，待到李知勋的呼吸也平复了低声说着去看李知勋的脸，对方竟然已经迷迷糊糊半睡过去。只好笑眯眯吻住李知勋湿漉漉的鬓角，转而低头看着自己的小兄弟：

还是放过他吧，六年都等了，还差这一两天吗？

李知勋第二天早上醒来的时候记忆是断片的，只记得自己和全圆佑告白接吻，因为缺氧所以后半程一直都迷迷糊糊的，好像还爽了一发，但现在自己好端端躺在床上，睡衣也好端端穿着，下半身也没有任何一丝不适感。

难道昨天晚上是自己发春梦？转念一想才记起全圆佑今天的课表清早就有实验，慢吞吞地挪到楼下去看见沙发上一片狼藉才知道都是真的。

冰箱上全圆佑留了便签条，大意是睡醒了晚上想吃什么可以发信息叫他带，顺便告诉他因为沙发上太乱而且某人不愿意松手所以自己昨天跑到床上那个和自己一起睡了。

李知勋拿着便条和牛奶躺回床上，旁边枕头上全圆佑的气味的确要强烈很多，他小心翼翼地嗅了嗅，好像有人监视他似的偷偷摸摸，起劲了才整个人都埋到床上的另一边，抱着被子闻对方的味道。

脑子晕乎乎的，身上也热，李知勋这才想起来，该到了自己吃抑制剂的时候了。

**_-李知勋要喝可乐：_ ** _圆佑啊，下课回来给我带点抑制剂_

**_-现在的全圆佑百毒不侵：_ ** _嗯？怎么了！家里没有了么？是不是很紧急？！_

**_-李知勋要喝可乐：_ ** _没啊，还有好几天呢，你不要这么敏感，我就是突然发现没有了所以给你讲下_

**_-现在的全圆佑百毒不侵：_ ** _真的吗？不要紧么？不许骗我_

**_-李知勋要喝可乐：_ ** _真的不要紧，你这样会神经衰弱的，好好上课哦，晚上见_

李知勋说完就把电话一扔，合着温水把手里一把口服抑制剂吞下去。

不骗全圆佑？这怎么可能！你偷了我三年抑制剂，我怎么可能轻轻松松放过你？

理论上来说，抑制剂是Omega除标记之外度过发情期的唯一选择，但也并不意味着抑制剂是那发银弹。

如果Omega在发情期间服用了抑制剂的情况下与Alpha做爱，仍然会进入不可避免的发情期。

李知勋吃了抑制剂，就坐在沙发上玩手机，翘着二郎腿等对方回家，为了使现场看起来更加符合实际状况，又把自己床上昨晚全圆佑睡过的被褥抱下来，故意穿上对方的短袖上衣，掐着点在全圆佑回家前十分钟在ns上跳了一个小时舞力全开。

所以全圆佑美滋滋想着今天晚上的夜生活，提溜着装满可乐的塑料袋和抑制剂回家时，丝毫没有意识到如此场景是李知勋的精心策划。

房间里门窗紧闭，大灯没有开，只有客厅冒出一些微弱的灯光，到处都是李知勋信息素带来的强烈麝香味道。

遭了。他的心往下一沉，李知勋发情期提前了。

全圆佑立马换了鞋跑进客厅，手里的东西都还没来得及放下，就看见沙发一角满头大汗还紧紧裹着他被子的李知勋。一瞧见他就酿跄着直直扑进了他怀里。

“圆佑，圆佑……”全圆佑心急着，还在想怎么和上次不太一样，李知勋就已经上手焦急地脱他的衣服。同时用汗津津的额头在他的身上胡乱蹭。

他身上只套了一件自己的短袖，可以清楚看见下半身的状况，还没有硬。人却焦急地把他摁在沙发上使劲凑近了。

“知勋？知勋！你意识还清楚么？你发情期到了。”全圆佑稍稍用力扶着李知勋的肩膀，强迫对方和自己隔开一定距离，“你先吃了抑制剂好吗？我不太确定……”

“呜……”猫咪嘤咛着想要凑近他，表面上一副认人摆布的样子，心里却阴险地想着这样和全圆佑做爱第一次就是自己做主导了，“不要，不要吃抑制剂，想要和圆佑做爱可以吗？”

他看见全圆佑胯下飞快鼓起了一个大包，信息素的味道也渐渐散发出来，可还是很坚决地与他僵持着。上半身没办法就去想下面的，刚好坐在全圆佑腿上，就抬起来腰用屁股磨他的大腿，故意用力让自己的臀部紧贴着对方的大腿根，来回扭腰的同时使用语言蛊惑：“圆佑和知勋做嘛……”

李知勋还故意带了哭腔，心想着自己没白观摩权顺荣剪期末大作业，那个哭的艺术纪录片自己可是看得够够的：“呜……圆佑不想和我做么？可是我……知勋不是圆佑的Omega么？圆佑不爱我了么？”

“不，不是！怎么可能呢，我怎么可能不喜欢知勋……”

“那圆佑和知勋做嘛，快插进来……呜……想要圆佑……圆佑的东西插进来……”

“知勋，李知勋……别……我知道你爱我，我爱你，但是道阻且长，你现在决定做得太草率太失理性，万一……”

“诶呀！我真的受不了你了！”

“全圆佑，可真有你的啊！”李知勋下半身只挂着一条内裤，努力地在全圆佑大腿上蹭了半天，因为布料摩擦所以细嫩的皮肤擦得红红的，屁股后面的水顺着布料渗出来黏着大腿根，全圆佑的运动裤都被沾得变了颜色，“你这人怎么回事儿啊，还能不能行了。”

“嗯？知勋？怎么说话突然这么清楚？你发情期了脑子不清楚，我不能趁人之危，至少要等你意识清楚同意之后我再……”全圆佑念念叨叨，还想着伸手拿买回来的抑制剂，“你先把抑制剂吃了，很快的，等你……”

李知勋气得脸都涨得通红，也不装的没有力气，用力把全圆佑的手从自己胳膊上扒开，这就把全圆佑的裤子扒了，手从四角内裤的边缘伸进去握住全圆佑已经站起来的分身。

“我就不信了，全圆佑，老子今天还骑不了你了？”

TBC.


	12. 已婚人士（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两情若是长久时，起初必在朝朝暮暮。

“等等，所以你吃了抑制剂？”全圆佑回过神来想通的时候，身上的衣服已经被脱了一大半。

李知勋依旧坐在他大腿上，双手在环在他身上乱摸，胡乱答应说：“你以为呢？”然后示意全圆佑看旁边矮几上空了的药板和水杯。

“这……唔……”还来不及想好说什么就被李知勋凑上前吻住，这次带了情绪，狠狠地咬住了对方的舌头。全圆佑这一被咬脑子一下清醒了，主动回应起李知勋的时候终于愿意伸出绅士手抱住他的腰。

李知勋笑了，本来瞪大的眼睛眯成缝。他很喜欢接吻，本来就准备好了今天要和全圆佑上垒的准备，对方拒绝的样子还让自己觉得心急，现在反而成了做爱里最好的催化剂。

“看来知勋这次是准备好了？”全圆佑还在询问他，松开嘴唇之后两个人都靠着对方喘息，李知勋的手探下去握住全圆佑早已经勃起的性器：“全圆佑，绅士和不解风情只有一线之隔。”

说完两个人都低声笑出来，因为全圆佑的手已经摸到了李知勋的屁股上，他尤其喜欢跨坐在自己腿上，两条腿大方地分得很开。刚才李知勋坐在这里磨蹭了半天，下半身早已经很潮热，内裤是深灰色的，因为被体液浸湿所以洇开不小的一块痕迹，紧绷在他的屁股上。

“唔……”全圆佑的手揉捏他臀肉的力道不小，稍稍用力就能够刺激到已经有些饥渴的后穴，因为刚才大幅度的动作，已经有些变成了细绳的模样摩擦着下半身，“圆佑……想和圆佑做，想要和圆佑做爱。”

说完就主动跪直脱掉自己的内裤，在全圆佑的注视下不可控制地脸红了，倒也没有完全脱掉，堪堪挂在一边的小腿，坐回全圆佑腿上的时候后穴冒出来的体液湿滑地黏在他大腿上。

全圆佑一直觉得李知勋很矛盾，明明看脸，哪怕是听声音也只是一只小白猫，联想到欲望的样子，也只能是一团白狐狸，谁知道李知勋像条毒蛇，哪怕只是扭着腰坐在他身上，就已经能够叫人联想到令人脸红心跳的画面。

房间里信息素的味道很浓，他早该想到李知勋是有备而来的，这人平时的口头禅就是不会被同样的问题难倒两次，怎么可能这么短的时间里又弄错一次发情期。由此仔细一想其他事情都有迹可循，回家时暧昧的氛围，早已经紧闭的门窗，还有这个反常的李知勋。

李知勋压抑着呻吟，面对全圆佑在自己下半身作乱的手只是尽力控制着自己的喘息，只有眼睛紧闭着，睫毛随着不规律的呼吸轻微地颤抖着，偶尔睁眼对上眼神也是渴望地，好像又在责怪全圆佑动作太慢。

他没闲着，手伸下去抚上全圆佑的性器，那里涨成了深红色，也不是陌生的伙伴，李知勋用掌心沾了不少顶端已经冒出来的透明液体，做润滑从上到下一路撸下去，虎口轻轻用力刺激着底端有结的部分。

“呃……这次……”全圆佑伸出手，用食指抵在身后自己还没有玩弄过的后穴口，“这次就标记也行么？”

李知勋专心地玩着对方的结，那里还没有凸出来，只能摸到底下较阴茎更加硬的一部分组织。

“嗯，不要……不要咬脖子了，直接完全标记我……”李知勋一手撸动着全圆佑的性器，一手握着全圆佑的手主动递往下坐，“进来……”

全圆佑伸了跟食指，开始只是在外面浅浅地摁压，上下滑动了两下感觉又有些湿滑的液体跑出来，全都落在自己的手指头上。“你的水也太多了，怎么会这么多呢？”全圆佑明知故问，就是要让李知勋害羞。他已经回忆起之前和对方互相挑逗时李知勋的声音，总是在欲望中带着哭腔，绵软地绑架自己的耳膜。

“唔……你，你混蛋……”Omega身体在这种时候不自觉地迎合Alpha，李知勋强撑起精神才能在对峙中夺回几分主动权，抬腰把全圆佑的手指吃进去，“对着喜欢的人水能不多吗？”

这某些意义上算李知勋比较坦诚的第一次告白，全圆佑有些愣住，一瞬间不知道作何反应，比起脑海里到来的更加迟钝的爱意，下腹升腾起的那股欲望更加迅速。

李知勋或许是嫌弃他慢，抬腰坐了几下呼吸就变得急促，也没办法同时完全控制自己的身体和全圆佑的手，故意软绵绵地求他：“那都这样了，你快一点嘛……”

全圆佑这才从被表达爱意的惊愕中回过神来，立马换了两根手指捅进去，因为早已经湿哒哒所以直接换更多的手指也没有异物感。

他这也是大姑娘上轿头一回，只能凭借不多的动漫电影知识给李知勋扩张，希望他能够舒服些，能够快点放松下来，所以四处摁压着。

或许是因为处在兴奋中，李知勋放松地很快，好不容易能够坚守的一些理智也正因为快感渐渐消失，这时候刚好叫全圆佑趁虚而入。

这人还装正人君子，这会儿明明比谁都起劲。

李知勋昏昏沉沉扶着对方的肩膀，全圆佑用手在他身后进出的途中突然停下，在正难耐的时候要求：“知勋叫我老公。”

“你……全圆佑……嗯……你可别得寸进尺！”李知勋咬着嘴唇艰难地出声，可全圆佑也不急，就自得地盯着他，手上的动作也停了，最后还是李知勋提前认输，但老公还是没叫的，蚊子哼声一样地唤了声：

“嗯……哥哥……”

诶。

他答应得倒是怪响亮的，李知勋心里想，身后三根手指的进出已经很顺畅，本来Omega的身体就比较容易放松，他又格外敏感，全圆佑家伙又狡猾，用信息素影响着他，再这样下去搞不好不用全圆佑插进来他就能先高潮一次。

“别做了，进来吧。”他刚说完全圆佑便不客气地抽出手指换上自己的东西抵上去，李知勋刚才有一搭没一搭地撸着他的性器，硬邦邦地抵在穴口处的软肉上。

还没插进去李知勋就开始大口喘气，这会儿突然没了刚才的势头，抱着全圆佑委屈巴巴地：“哥哥……我，我有点害怕……”

“那再等等么？”全圆佑恨不得马上捅进去，却还是轻轻吻了一下对方的唇角。

李知勋想了两秒，坚定地摇摇头，叫全圆佑进来。

虽然自己平时也不是没有用过小道具，刚才的扩张也已经足够到位了，但多少是第一次，全圆佑插进来的时候李知勋还是觉得痛，小声地惊呼之后看见全圆佑脸上担忧的表情，又咬紧了牙关不再出声。

他哭了，全圆佑帮他把眼角的液体擦干，他知道这并不是因为Omega的发情，而是李知勋真的觉得痛，即使下半身埋在紧致湿润的温柔乡，还是极力克制地开口问：“知勋，很痛么？”

李知勋点点头，又摇摇头。这般狼狈的样子和以往互相抚慰时看起来又不太一样，全圆佑想了想只好哄他：“知勋啊，老婆……我刚刚不是说了吗？道阻且长，我们都已经走到这里了，你如果真的害怕，或者真的很痛，我们随时可以停下，好不好。”

嘴上哄着李知勋，下半身却牢牢插在最深处，虽然没有抽动，但也没有拔出来的意思。

分析问题要从内外入手，哄爱人也一样，全圆佑嘴巴上安抚着李知勋不安的心情，身体上一点点叫对方慢慢接受自己。

他不知道自己什么时候变成这样的，清楚地意识到自己真的很喜欢李知勋之后就不自觉地完全替对方着想，原本以为自己的暗恋会无疾而终，谁知道又冒出来包办婚姻这一出，那自己和李知勋真的是和自己上天注定。

搬过来住之后和那人有了更多的相处，又开始渴望更多，一点一点地，想到从李知勋那里得到更多，想要和对方交换彼此的全部。

如今马上就要做到了，他虽然嘴上说着你不喜欢我们随时停下，心里却坚信着，今天他全圆佑势在必得。

但实在是不好忍耐，本来就是已经进行过临时标记的Alpha和Omega，李知勋的后穴又将他吸得很紧，却不能够抽弄，两个人的脑袋都昏昏沉沉的，气氛一度有些低迷。

李知勋这边也难受，他觉得自己的身体都快被全圆佑的东西劈开了，如今他骑着全圆佑的姿势又进得格外深。混乱中看对方忍得难耐的脸，全都是大颗的汗珠。

他心软，虽然前几个月其余七七八八的也没少做，但全圆佑已经足够自控，刚才明明很难受对待自己也足够温柔，这会也顾不得没有完全消失的不适感：“好了，你，你动吧……”

“不痛了么？你明明还在抖……”全圆佑哑声问他。

“我受得了，”李知勋抱紧了他，“因为是圆佑，因为是你，所以不是特别痛，也可以忍受。”

“……”

“真的没事，你动吧。”

“那我慢慢来，你不舒服了立马告诉我。”

“亲亲我吧。”

李知勋的话语轻轻柔柔飘在全圆佑耳边，他顺着吻住小小的嘴唇，也不再忍耐，握紧了对方的腰缓慢地挺弄起来。其实真的没有特别大的阻力，李知勋身后不断冒水出来，润滑很足够，但他也不敢一上来就用力，小心翼翼地取悦他。

“嗯……圆佑的，好大……好舒服啊……”

李知勋浑身发软，在全圆佑的动作下毫无支配自己身体的力气，心一软嘴巴也松口，冒出一点稀碎的呻吟。

“舒服么？”全圆佑问他，李知勋起初只是微微地点头，全圆佑不满地加大了挺弄的幅度，才用力地点点头叫他看见。

“舒服……嗯……”

李知勋没想到全圆佑看着什么都闷心里，这会流氓话怪蛮多的，自己倒也没有多余的心思笑他，毕竟屁股还咬着别人的东西，得了便宜还卖乖，不是他的性格。

“喜欢，喜欢……还想要更多。”也顾不得什么矜持，本来就是这会就是要忠实于性欲才好，李知勋又和对方交换了一个湿吻，说完就摇着腿，将全圆佑含得更深，舌尖舔着对方的嘴唇，两头忙得身上浮出一层汗。

全圆佑没想到进入状态的李知勋这么主动，用力拍了一次对方的臀肉，故作严厉地问：“知勋的屁股好贪心，怎么一直想要吃东西进去呢。”

“因为……因为是哥哥，喜欢哥哥，呜……”

“知勋啊……我也喜欢你，我爱你……”

他终于舍得用力，使劲向上顶弄，在李知勋呻吟变得大声的同时包覆着自己的内壁也猛然地收紧了。他逐渐加大了力气，从缓慢的试探变成大力的抽插，每一下都插到深处。

水声变大的同时李知勋的身体也越来越软，一旦开始猛力操弄之后全圆佑就没有再给李知勋任何喘气和放缓的机会，每一次都大力地抽出一半，再全部插进去，直到他戳到生殖腔的附近，不稍两下，就能够感觉到已经打开了一个小口。

他又顶了两下，感觉到李知勋的呻吟突然地变调。

“知勋……知勋……可以进去么？”他抬头问对方，李知勋哪里有说出完整句子的力气，只是混乱地点头：“嗯，进……进来。”

全圆佑顶到了李知勋的生殖腔里，那一瞬间对方脸上的表情变得奇怪，红通通的眼角突来冒出来更多的泪水，抓着他的手也更加紧了。

“呜呜……”性器埋进去的那部分被对方的身体包裹，紧密地吸附着他，他轻轻顶腰往生殖腔里捅了两下，听见李知勋叫了两声老公，连声调都拐着弯地往上飞。

李知勋这是真的进入发情期了，全圆佑想。

TBC.


	13. 已婚人士（13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 许愿和标记时要闭上眼睛

李知勋的味道突然在房间里不受控制地爆发出来，强烈地刺激着全圆佑的神经。  
  
没必要，真的没必要。  
  
全圆佑想着刚才李知勋说过的不要咬脖子直接完全标记的话，心想着你可是无所谓，难受的可是我。只好在环着李知勋的同时尽力克制着自己的占有欲，把想要直接捅到生殖腔里面的欲望转化成克制自己的力气，顶着那小口一点点往里顶。  
  
才插到最里面李知勋就泄了，一股湿热又温暖的液体浇在全圆佑龟头上，他立马喘着气停下动作，不然肯定直接射了，虽说现在李知勋进入了发情期没有应付自己的精力，可就怕万一这事儿被李知勋记住，那自己这好不容易维护了六年的铁壁Alpha称号可怎么维持下去。  
  
“老公……”李知勋或许是在他腿上坐的累了，撒着娇要躺下，全圆佑还保持着插入的姿势，抱着李知勋把他压在沙发上，对方的腿大张着朝他打开，大腿根部的软肉被他捏在手里，因为沾上些体液所以总是容易打滑，他用了力气，留下一片红色的印记。  
  
全圆佑的性器在他的后穴里转了一个角度，这动作惹得他又呻吟出来，李知勋背靠在沙发上躺下之后整个人都放松了力气，只有双手还软绵地扶在对方肩膀上，刚才那一波高潮还没有过去，他的身体还不受控制地时不时痉挛。  
  
虽然新的体位没有之前进入得那么深，但性器挺立起来的幅度能够更加容易刺激到内壁。全圆佑从对方的身体里抽出来，完全抽出来之后再缓缓地一点点捅进去，李知勋的皮肤很白，屁股上又沾满了液体所以亮晶晶的，和深色的阴茎形成巨大的反差。  
  
这画面叫全圆佑觉得很刺激，李知勋也比刚才适应多了，躺着下半身就更加放松，任由对方扶着他的脚腕以便于插得更深。  
  
他下身的小穴微微发痒，想要Alpha更加大力操弄的同时，初次被使用，以及被撑开很大的穴口微微泛胀，随着已经持续一段时间的进出动作也有些痛，不过和身体里的快感相比所有的不舒服都显得微不足道。  
  
“太大了……”他也不知道自己是第几次重复这句同样的话，只不过全圆佑听见肯定美死了，被压在身下操弄即使幅度不大，内壁传达的快感却仍旧很强烈。  
  
全圆佑就着当下的姿势很方便就能吻住李知勋，先是啄吻着薄薄的嘴唇，然后随着下半身动作幅度逐渐变大，一寸寸向下移动，顺着李知勋的下巴，脖颈，最后停留在好看的锁骨上，用力吸吮，留下几个深色的吻痕。

“前面，前面也想要老公摸摸……”李知勋说完之后全圆佑低头才看见对方的分身，自从到现在还没有被抚慰过的那里。李知勋作为Omega的尺寸也比较可观，前面的铃口也冒出一些透明的黏液，顺着伞状的龟头流下来。他意乱情迷地拽住全圆佑的一只手往自己的身下拽，“总不能你一个人舒服啊……”

全圆佑伸手下去，沾了一点李知勋屁股上的水——只要轻轻揉摁就能出来一些。

即使是对于Omega，因为是男性所以撸动分身的快感也非常强烈，这份冲动源自第一性别所以更加原始，这事情也不是第一次做，因为有那份熟悉的感觉在所以情欲堆积的更加迅速。

这也太淫荡了，李知勋的眼睛半眯着，他知道全圆佑这会儿肯定俯在上面定定地看着自己，但是理智和羞耻心的存在此时毫无用处，两条腿不知道是因为没有力气还是不受自己的控制，总之分得更加开，心里冒出一些想要全圆佑更加仔细看一看自己现今样子的想法，又怎么可能说的出口。

全圆佑手上的动作很熟练，力道和速度都很合适，很快李知勋就觉得自己快要高潮了：“操……慢，慢一点……”

“嗯，嗯。”

“不是……嗯……好深……第一句话不是叫你，操……啊……我叫你慢点！”

“嗯……”

全圆佑这次闷哼了一声答应之后相对放慢了手上的动作，可是在小穴里动作的分身依旧操弄得很快，沙发随着他们两个人的动作在摇晃。

李知勋有点好奇，睁开眼睛想看看全圆佑的脸。全圆佑的脸很好看，很漂亮，虽然经常板着一张脸看不出细微的表情——至少权顺荣说他看不出，但是总能被自己捕捉到。

他有无数种只有自己能看出的模样，现在又多了一种，其实面对每一种新鲜的样子，起初都有些束手无策，而现在的李知勋也只能随着对方的动作在情欲中浮沉，像一只在暴风中无处可藏的蝴蝶。

“为什么看我？”全圆佑仔细在脑海里描绘着李知勋现在的样子，从胸前红到耳朵尖。

“别问……别问了……”

“老婆告诉我嘛……”

“嗯……你，你就不能等到做完再问吗？”

“好……”  
  
全圆佑要成结的时候李知勋有预感，因为对方的动作幅度突然变得很大，低喘中夹杂的呻吟也变得更多。  
  
“知勋，知勋……可以标记你么？”他又问了一次，李知勋不知道该如何回应，抱着他点点头。  
  
“唔……做你想做的就可以……”  
  
然而真的等到全圆佑真的成结把李知勋牢牢缩在自己怀中射在生殖腔里的时候，他心里却突然冒出来一丝恐惧和快感一同升腾在脑海里，可如今即使害怕也改变不了什么，全圆佑的结已经牢牢地卡在他的身体里。  
  
最后或许是由于全圆佑轻声的安抚和信息素的干扰，在僵持中最终还是快感占了上风，全圆佑出来之前李知勋又一次高潮了，这次是前后一同，顶端在全圆佑的腹部摩擦，这是他发情期里第一次用前面高潮，浓稠的精液沾在两个人的交合处，随着抽插的动作打出更多白色的泡沫。他高仰着脖子，转头想要避开全圆佑的目光，可是对方偏偏伸手扳过他的下巴强迫他和自己直视。  
  
“不想错过知勋高潮的表情，”全圆佑知道这话说出来显得人很变态和奇怪，“知勋也看我的……”  
  
“嗯……好……”  
  
全圆佑射在生殖腔深处的时候大脑一片空白，他幻想过无数次占有李知勋的场景，如今这样他并非没有在脑海中构建过，只不过这高潮和自己给自己带来的很不一样，占有Omega的快感让他非常满足，更何况自己面前的不是别人，是自己等了很久的李知勋。  
  
这一刻他将自己的一切奉献给了对方，同时，也拥有了李知勋的全部。  
  
“还在射么？”过了一会儿李知勋缓过一些神来，虚弱地问他，全圆佑的结还硬生生卡在他的身后，脸还凑得很近，温柔地啄吻他的脸颊，闷声嗯了一句。  
  
“好久啊……”李知勋身体上的快感都有点渐渐褪去了，又不好意思装作没有快感的样子，只好微微闭着双眼忍耐着身体里的不适，他思绪飘忽着，想到之前总在社交网络上看到的匿名吐槽帖：如果标记的Alpha先叫Omega提前高潮再标记，你会不会装高潮，现在他知道了答案，或许装一装也没什么。

反正全圆佑大概会理解自己的吧。当然，在这之前会感受到受伤就是了，如此想着就更不能冷落全圆佑。虽然叫对方吃瘪会很有成就感，但在做爱的时候这样做，难免有点臭弟弟行为。况且，他们来日方长。手扶在全圆佑的后颈上有一搭没一搭地搔刮全圆佑还热腾腾的腺体，渴望高潮的过程可以快一点，用细小的声音叫他，“老公……”。  
  
全圆佑射了很久，精液灌满了生殖腔，结消下去之后过了好一会儿才从李知勋身体里退出来，没有被吃进去多余的精液顺着还在开合的穴口处流出来，顺着屁股落在沙发上垫着的毛毯上。  
  
他伸出手沾了一点在指间，不光是自己的东西，同时混着李知勋的爱液，他故意把两个指头分开，给李知勋看黏成线的液体：“好色，这些东西都顺着知勋的屁股流出来了。”  
  
标记后李知勋发情期的症状也有点消退下去，可身体里还是觉得有些不够似的，不应期过后又想要全圆佑插进来继续。他身后的触感很不舒服，毕竟沙发毯上不光沾着刚才的东西，自己昨晚的也洇在上面。  
  
“去床上不好么？”他伸手，要全圆佑抱他去别处，两个人就在床上面对面躺着，隔间里更是只点了一盏小夜灯，气氛更加暧昧，等着Alpha短暂的不应期过去的时候聊起天，李知勋埋怨全圆佑，“你不是说道阻且长么，怎么第一次就内射在生殖腔了。”  
  
“不是问了要不要标记吗，不要临时的，直接标记的这话可是你说的。”全圆佑凑过去用鼻尖磨蹭着李知勋的鬓角。  
  
人面兽心。  
  
李知勋冷冷地说了句，却没有抱怨的样子，眼角带着笑意，伸出小腿搭在全圆佑腰上摩挲，没过一会儿两个人聊着聊着两个人又吻在一起，全圆佑先一步察觉到李知勋身体的异样，手伸到那人的胸前捏住李知勋两点粉红色的乳头：“知勋又想要了，发情期的Omega，真的不好对付啊。”  
  
“嗯……”那里本来就已经因为在冷空气中被刺激所以挺立起一点，在全圆佑的揉捏先变得更硬了，“哥哥……”  
  
他意识清醒了就喊哥哥，被操得舒服了才喊老公，全圆佑一次过后就摸清了床上的李知勋，说起来，之前一起玩的时候李知勋再舒服也只是喊他的名字，实在是失控的情况下才喊两声哥哥。  
  
即使这样他还是逗对方：“知勋刚刚可不是这么叫的啊，刚刚叫我什么来着，我怎么记不得了，嗯？”  
  
李知勋不好意思直说，更不好意思喊自己刚才喊全圆佑的称呼，可是胸前又被伺候的很舒服，只是一个劲儿地想要把自己的胸部往全圆佑手里送：“哥哥，哥哥……”  
  
全圆佑装傻，权当李知勋没有在喊他，手就紧捏在他的胸前不动作，另一只手挪到下面又去摸对方的屁股，那边比刚才干燥了许多：“啊……这边已经没有东西了，看来，刚才的知勋有很好地吃进去啊……”  
  
“呜……哥哥……”身体里的欲望一旦升起来李知勋很难控制好自己，更何况还被对方用赤裸的话语刺激，全圆佑偏偏又不进一步动作，“哥哥做嘛，哥哥和知勋做吧，哥哥想听的……不是一会儿就能听到了吗……”  
  
全圆佑轻声笑着继续了手上的动作，含住李知勋左边的乳头前那人伸出手插进他发间，轻拽着发丝刺激着他的头皮：“呀，全圆佑。”李知勋突然想起来，“一会儿我要是晕了的话，你记得下楼买点吃的回来，冰箱里只有可乐和酒，什么都没有。我第一次发情期没吃抑制剂，还不知道要多久……唔……”  
  
话还没有说完就被全圆佑打断：“我都知道，你就别吩咐啦。”  
  
“嗯……还有，还有避孕药……”  
  
全圆佑从李知勋胸前抬起头来：“为什么……知勋给我生一个不好吗？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“我养得起。”  
  
“不是……不是能不能养……是，唔……”  
  
“嗯，我知道了，决定权在你。那既然要吃药的话，多来几次也没有问题吧。”  
  
“别废话了你……”  
  
TBC.


	14. 已婚人士（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已婚人士

李知勋做了一个梦，梦里回到了高中时代。

“呀，李知勋，放学踢球去，我们少个人。”午休吃完饭回来不知道全圆佑跑到哪里去了，权顺荣被足球部的前辈们叫走，回来的时候李知勋正一个人趴在桌子上算一道数学题。

这次小测他和全圆佑又是班里的第一第二名，李知勋自认为脑子还算好用，因为从来还没有在学习上遭受过什么挫折，可是自从上了高中和全圆佑同班之后，自己总是每次都要输给他。

本来争一二名这件事他并没有怎么放在心上，可偏偏对方是自己在乎的全圆佑，李知勋自然每次卯足了力气要跟人一较高下。

这次就错在手里这道题上，李知勋心情正不好，就直接拒绝了权顺荣的建议：“我不要，你自己去。”

“那我也不去了，放学我们一起回家。”权顺荣说，然后低头打手机回复消息，这会儿刚好遇见从教室外面进来的全圆佑，象征性问了句圆佑你去么？

全圆佑说了句怎么可能，然后扶着桌子看李知勋的试卷：“啊，原来是这道题错了啊，要不要我给你讲？”

李知勋在草稿本上的演算并不顺利，本来也没有在专心做题，还总是被各种各样的事情打断，这会儿又从头开始重新看。全圆佑来惹他怎么可能给对方好果子吃，阴阳怪气地回了句：“不劳您大驾了。”

“你这一开始的思路就……”全圆佑弯下腰一下靠的很近，声音就凑在李知勋耳朵边上，“这里是……”

“我说了不用你帮忙吧！”李知勋的脸红了个通透，不知道全圆佑从哪里回来的，身上带着被太阳烤出来的暖洋洋的气息，混着微弱的信息素味道跑进李知勋鼻子里。情急之下他一把将全圆佑推开，皱着眉头一脸不悦地，“不要自顾自以为是做好事啊。”

全圆佑一个踉跄刚好撞到后面的桌子上，轻微地吃痛，只一下便没再说话，脸上也变得阴沉，说不上是生气还是失望，低头坐回自己座位上去了。

只有权顺荣在中间尴尬地，心想这两人真的是别扭也总是要别扭到一块儿去，怎么这也能发脾气的，只好尴尬地笑了两声然后说：“诶呀，你俩什么时候对学习这么上心了，不像你们风格啊。”然后伸手拍拍坐下的全圆佑肩膀，那人一如既往没回话。权顺荣也知道这个时候不用去搭理他，就凑过去带着些许埋怨地吐槽李知勋：“李知勋你脾气怎么这么大？你是不是快发情期了？不要这么敏……”

“你再多嘴我才让你体会下什么是敏感暴躁。”

“好好好……我闭嘴……诶呀，你看这事儿弄得，一开始也和我没啥关系啊。”

中午和全圆佑来回了两句，结局不是很好，全圆佑下午也没有和他讲话，刚好也是没什么人愿意听的现代史，全圆佑坐在李知勋的斜后方，睡了一下午。

李知勋坐立不安地，明明知道全圆佑可能没有放在心上，甚至到了明天会忘记今天发生的事情，但是自己还是不自觉地在意，和那人吵架的场景就一遍遍在脑海里回放。

即使这样自己还是叫他帮忙了，现代史快下课的时候从后面传过来一个小纸条，李知勋展开来看，全圆佑仔细地帮他解出来了那道题，撰抄的很工整。

他犹豫了一会儿，还是把那张纸条认认真真地展开了夹在书里，过了会儿又改变了注意，夹进随身携带的记事本里。

唉，自己什么时候能稍微没那么别扭啊，明明面对权顺荣就很率直来着，一到全圆佑面前所有防线都全部崩塌。

放学铃响了之后人也不知道遁去了哪里，李知勋被老师叫去了趟办公室，回来的时候只有权顺荣在：“哦，圆佑说他要去社团活动，叫我们先走。”

“就他们那个难得见到有人的游戏部也会有活动么？难得。”

“你这种归家部的就别说人家了。”

“好好好，我知道了，你这种逃活动的也别说我。”

“诶！你等等。”两个人一同走出去的时候李知勋突然想起来，叫权顺荣在大门口等他。

“不会吧，又要给全圆佑那家伙塞东西？”权顺荣拽着书包带子，一脸无奈地。

李知勋瞪大了眼睛叫他小点声，虽然放学时间已经过了一会儿校园里还是有人，生怕被别人听见：“你也有你也有！你就在这等我一会嘛！”然后把书包里的草莓牛奶塞到权顺荣手里。

他跑回鞋柜，全圆佑的格子里东西还放得好好的，应该是真的没有提前走，李知勋看着乱糟糟的鞋柜，里面塞了几封不知道是谁写的情书，他皱着眉头，又不好意思把他们全部收走，就放在柜子的最里面，手伸过去才发现自己上两次放进去的情书还没有被拿出来，还堆在最里面。然后又从书包里掏出香蕉牛奶和三明治，是全圆佑喜欢的鸡蛋火腿口味，为了不被误会还掏出来一张便签纸，趴在一边的墙上一笔一画地写：

放学不能同走，刚好和顺荣一起去买就给你带了这些，吃就行了，知勋。

原来我爱你的一切，都有迹可循。

睁眼看到全圆佑疲惫但是平和的脸，正跪在床边，胳膊肘撑在床垫上，手掌抚在下巴上，见他睁开眼睛就笑眯眯地问他：“醒啦？”

“嗯……”李知勋在床上翻了个身，身上丝毫没有一点不舒服的感觉，躺着的床单上也干燥舒适，“你帮我洗澡了？”

他像个猫咪在床上滚了一圈，紧抱住棉被翻到另一边又翻回来，刚想开口说话就被全圆佑打断：“床单被套也换了。”

能听见下面阳台上洗衣机的声音，李知勋笑着：“你还挺能干嘛。”

“哦，这双关不错。”

“去你的。”

全圆佑回头把在楼下便利店买的一堆吃的抱在怀里，捧起来叫他挑，李知勋看他怀里花花绿绿，自己从以前到现在爱吃的饼干零食买了一堆，不说全圆佑是怎么检索记忆怎么买来这么多的，反正他是挑花眼了。最后为了方便拿了个矿物质果冻，把吸管口含进嘴里的时候全圆佑也躺了上来。

“你吃东西了么？”李知勋问他，全圆佑躺得比他矮一点，抱住他的腰的时候头就枕在胸前，毛茸茸的脑袋点一点：“我吃了，等你的时候就吃了。”

“我刚刚做梦了。”矿物质果冻是桃子味的，李知勋说话也有一股水果的甜蜜香味，全圆佑俯在他身上，闷闷地问他梦到了什么，他说：“我梦到高中的时候，每次小测我都赢不了你。”

“你那个时候总想赢我，”全圆佑说，“我每天回了家拼命学习呢。”

“怪不得每次叫你出来玩你都不来。”

“那倒不是因为学习，玩怎么能没有时间。”

“那你为什么不出来啊，每次约不到权顺荣的话必约不到你，我还以为你俩有啥猫腻呢。”

“那我不还是怕我们两个人独处被你看出来什么，我一直觉得你很敏锐的，怎么就没看出来我喜欢你呢。”

李知勋把果冻喝完了，包装袋在他的手里被捏的很瘪：“是啊，为什么呢……明明当年权顺荣在书包里藏本漫画书我都能发现，怎么你站在我的盲区里了呢？”

他想了想，然后又满脸埋怨地看全圆佑：“还不是因为你整天对我恶作剧，还偷我的抑制剂，也太坏了吧，任谁也不会觉得是喜欢的表现的。”

全圆佑双手合十道歉：“谁没干过傻事呢，你还是原谅我吧，你高中那会儿难道就没有一次想过突然发生什么，然后和我发生点什么？”

李知勋若有所思地点点头：“你这么一说，还真的有过。”

“你记不记得早上来了学校之后你把数学作业给我和权顺荣抄？就离打铃还有五分钟左右那点时间，那会儿觉得你真的太性感了。”

全圆佑笑着搡了一把李知勋，然后笑着如同变魔术一样从身后掏出来一包彩虹色包装的软糖，李知勋眯着眼睛才看清楚那是什么，抓紧机会揶揄他：“哇，全圆佑就是不一样啊，以前没觉得，现在结婚了连这东西都能找出来啊。”

那是他们高中时候李知勋最喜欢吃的彩虹软糖，被做成细长的绳子模样，他看着全圆佑撕开包装袋把那团软糖拿出来，说他：“也亏得你记得还能找到，没想到这东西现在还有的卖。”

“我也没想到，所以特意买回来的。”全圆佑没把软糖塞到嘴里，反而扯着李知勋的手，把软糖绕了个圈系在对方手上的无名指上，打了个不怎么好看的结。

“现在这里有你的东西啦，”李知勋抬起来手看看，然后毫不留情地张嘴把软糖吃进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的混合水果味道，“倒还挺好吃的。”

“真正的过后再补，”全圆佑把另一截没有用上的软糖塞到自己嘴里，直接牵住李知勋手和他十指相扣，“以后还有很多很多很多要一起度过的时间。”

“那我就先说啦，我愿意。”

“好。”

全圆佑看着李知勋，想起前一阵子说要统计新的资料，他编辑到婚姻状况的时候先是习惯性填了个未婚，而后才想起现如今自己的身份已经发生了变化，又折返回去改成已婚。

“现在，算是真的已婚人士了吧。”他笑着的同时捧住李知勋的脸吻他。

END.


End file.
